Bitter Cold
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Ice. Bitter and cold. It has nothing to do with him. Yet, it does. [Oneshot Collection][HoroRen]
1. Bitter Cold

**Title:** Bitter Cold  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune(piratekiari)  
**Ratings:** K+  
**Pairings:** Implied HoroRen  
**Summary:** Ice. Bitter and cold. It has nothing to do with him. Yet, it does. (One-shot)

Kiari-san felt like making a one-shot. She isn't sure why. Just 'cause she feels like it, she s'poses. 'Sides, Kiari-san pulled papers out of a hat wether to actually make it or not and what about. So it's all random! Anyhow, on with the one-shot, correct?

**Disclaimer-** Kiari-san doesn't, and never will, own Shaman King.. Unfortunately.

**Bitter Cold**

Horohoro sighed for the umpteenth time that night. Somehow, he was hoping for someone to run out after him after what had happened, but no one did. He thought at least Yoh would jump after him, seeing as they were best buddies and Yoh went to just about any length to cheer a friend. But it seemed as no one cared what-so-ever. Some friends they were.

Adjusting his black headband with intricate Ainu designs over his reddened ears and stuffing his freezing hands into the pockets of his snowboarding shorts, he shuffled down the icy sidewalk. Not long before were the streets sweeped, discarding layers upon layers of hardened snow only to have more build up as the clouds kept pouring down the frozen rain. Horo didn't mind, though. He once lived in Hokkaido where the stuff poured harder and for longer times. He was used to it by now.

The bluenette continued on his walk towards the cemetery. If memory served him correctly, which varies time to time, it was the perfect place to watch the stars. Silent, peaceful, and clear.

In no time flat, he reached the eerily quiet graveyard where gravestone upon gravestone rested upon grassy ground. This ground and flat gravestones, however, were buried beneath crisp white snow. Only tall headstones could peek over the beautiful white fluff.

Horo nearly ran to the large hill where the view was the best and roomy and flopped down, legs sprawled out before him and leaning back on his gloveless hands. Glassily he gazed out at the dark clouds, small specks of white light peeking out every now and again between them. The sight was beautiful.

However, it didn't last for the blue-haired Ainu as he pulled his arms from behind and let himself flop back against soft snow that caved slightly against his weight. Dry black eyes closed while arms situated themselves underneath his head and he began thinking. It wasn't imposible like most people probably thought it was for him. In fact, he thought a lot. Especially at nights in bed before sleep takes over.

Sometimes his thoughts were random, but most the time he would dwell on the events of the day. And that was what he was doing at the moment. Picturing the events frame by frame, or sometimes in motion, as the day scrolled on.

Breakfast had been normal. All the occupants of the Funbari Inn were seated around the table eating and/or chatting with each other. After that the day went about its normal course. Anna was either lounging in front of the TV watching her soaps, bossing others around, or forcing Yoh to train. Yoh was usually training, but at times when Anna wasn't around he took breaks to chat with any of his friends. Manta usually stayed along side Yoh. Tamao stayed in the kitchen most the time, but did come out every now and again to watch soaps with Anna, watch Yoh, or something else. Ren was gone after breakfast and no one had seen him since. And the others were doing something else, with or without someone else beside them.

And Horo? Well he was forced to train along side Yoh by his younger sister Pirika, but took breaks like Yoh when she was gone and chatted with Yoh and Manta and whoever might've been there. He would also sneak into the kitchen and eat some of Tamao's cooking, which he'd compliment and receive a flustered thanks from the shy girl.

Eventually dinner came and everyone, excluding Ren who still hadn't returned, sat around the low table, waiting for Tamao to set out the food with the help of Yoh or Ryu. Horo was the first to glob things on his plate and gobble them down in seven minutes flat. Exchange of laughter and conversation happened after the meal was finished. Then the arguement came up, for Pirika was in one of her moods.

Horohoro, unfortunately, was at the blunt end of her blade of rage. And he had to take every stab with bravery and control. It wasn't bad, though. He was used to that by now as well. That didn't mean he didn't fight back however, because he did. Perhaps he went a little too far. Or maybe she pushed him too hard. Either way, it got emotionally personal.

Of course, no one noticed. Fights between siblings were just as common to the inn occupants as Horo and Ren fighting. And those two shamans fought a lot!

Actually, Horo couldn't seem to remember quite everything. He remembered yelling, of course, yet the words are all jumbled and mixed that he can't understand a word of it. Voices were raised and then a slap. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't soft. After that Pirika stomped up to her room and Horo said something unnaturally cold and stormed out into the streets. And now he was here, in a cemetery.

He had expected someone to rush after his sister and comfort her while someone ran out after him and did the same. No one did. So here he lay, alone, in the snow. Of course, that didn't last either.

"Ainu-baka?" It was soft, yet cold. Like a sad melody being played from a small music box. Horohoro groaned at it. He did not want to see anyone at the moment, especially not him. He would just make it worse.

"What are you doing here?" It inquired boldly.

"I could ask you the same!" Horo snapped, opening his eyes so that he could glare at the tiger-eyed boy. He was dressed much warmer than the Ainu, with a long snow jacket and a wool scarf wrapped around his neck. He had gloves and earmuffs. And a crimson umbrella shielding himself from the down-pour of hard and soft snow crystals.

"That wouldn't be any of your business," Ren growled, turning his nose up in the air.

The bluenette didn't argue when it looked as though the boy was going to leave it at that and closed his eyes once again. He imagined the clouds clearing above him and the stars peeking through until they could shine boldly down at whoever stared. It was a beautiful picture he formed in his head from the memory of star-gazing back home. The stars were absolutely breath-taking there. They shined with such grace and majestity. There was no place better to star-gaze than Hokkaido.

However, a crunch of crisp snow under a boot brought Horo back from his reverie as he snapped open his eyes to stare at the pair of boots right beside him. Dark eyes slowly climbing up the body soon met a pair of fierce golden eyes that stared with great intensity. And if Horohoro knew any better he would've said those eyes softened, even if only a tad, as they stared at him.

Ren slowly lowered himself to the ground, sitting far enough, but close enough so that the umbrella shielded them both. He stared away from the Ainu and to the cloud filled sky before them. "Do you want to.. talk.. about it?" He asked reluctantly, nearly through gritted teeth.

Horohoro jumped up into a sitting position and stared at the side of Ren's face, eyes as wide as golf balls. "Wha-what did you just say?"

"I said; do you want to talk about it?" The vertically challenged shaman repeated with a soft hiss.

It took the ice shaman a second to comprehend those words, but eventually a wide smile broke out on his face. "Say it again!" He urged childishly.

And Ren repeated his words. It went on this way with Ren repeating his words over and over again because of Horo who kept urging to hear it again. Soon enough, the tiger-eyed boy snapped.

"Horo! Just tell me so we can get this over with so we can go back before we freeze our asses off here!" He growled with, if Horo didn't know any better, a slight pleading whimper.

"Fine, fine," The bluenette pouted cutely. So he told Ren about the day. What fun he had missed, the fight, the whole day. And he continued talking and talking and talking. Going completely off subject now and again.

"That's really pathetic," Ren stated, tucking the stalk of the umbrella between his elbow and rib as he rubbed his gloved hands together for warmth. The snow was beginning to fall faster and harder and a bone-chilling wind whipped at the boys, eager to freeze them quickly.

Horohoro gently removed the umbrella from the purple-haired boy's grasp and held it up for him. He said something, but his gleeful voice wasn't heard over the fierce, howling wind. He continued to speak anyways.

"Horo!" Ren cried, barely audiable over the wind, "Can we go now? I'm freezing!"

The bluenette didn't answer, but slipped off his snowboarding jacket and wrapped in around the shorter shaman. "There!" He grinned madly. "Aren't cold anymore, are you?"

The golden-eyed boy faltered. If he were truely himself at the moment he would've most likely growled at the ice shaman, thrown back his jacket, and stalked off. However, the fact was he actually wasn't completely himself lately. He had been getting odd feelings when hanging around his shaman teammates and the others. And so he would leave after breakfast and consult his older sister, Tao Jun, who had a knack for giving decent advice.

For now, he told himself, he would ignore it all and worry about it later. He had a rough childhood and now that it was fixed as best as it could be he didn't want anything else to ruin what life he had left. And so, he decided ignoring it all was best.

"Maybe we should go back to the inn," Horohoro mused aloud, "It's getting really cold."

"No duh!" Ren snapped, hugging the jacket tighter around him.

He ignored this comment, hoisting himself to his feet and offering his hand to the other who stubbornly got up himself. The two walked back to the Funbari Inn in complete silence. Horo was completely cheered up again and Ren was as distant as he could get. The crimson umbrella was still held between them by both boys who didn't bother to move their hands from each other's. They enjoyed the other's warmth.

Eventually the shamans reached the inn and entered without hesitation. Horo slid open the front door only to get tackled by a sobbing Ainu. She whimpered and cried into him while hugging him in the firmest grip known to shaman.

"Horohoro, I'm so sorry I hit you. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry!" Pirika choked on her tears, still snivelling and sobbing. It took the bluenette a second, but quickly he began rubbing his sister's back soothingly and telling her it was alright. It really didn't mean anything to begin with.

Meanwhile most of the inn occupants grouped around them, wondering what was going on. Upon seeing a grinning Horo with a weeping Pirika around his neck and a bored Ren behind them, they all smiled, relieved. They welcomed Horo and Ren home and went about their own business once again.

Horohoro layed back in bed, arms resting beneath his head and staring at the plain ceiling. He was going over the events of the day in his head once again. Suddenly he jumped up in shocked realization. "Tao Ren has a soft side!"

* * *

Gah! Kiari-san knows, Kiari-san knows! The title and summary really have nothing to do with the one-shot! Please don't kill her. She's really sorry. She's also sorry if Ren or Horo seemed a bit OOC. Kiari-san's doing her best to keep all and any characters in character. It's hard! 

Kiari-san also asks that you don't kill her for not updating her other story, 'Patience', instead. She just had the urge for a one-shot so she made one. Forgive her laziness.

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	2. Wishes Do Come True

**Title:** Bitter Cold  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune(piratekiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** HoroRen  
**Summary:** Ice. Bitter and cold. It has nothing to do with him. Yet, it does. (One-shot Collection)

Kiari-san has decided to make 'Bitter Cold' a one-shot collection. And it's all going to be about Ren and Horo-kun. Yay! She's not going to give any summaries or anything for the one-shots, except their titles of course. So you'll just have to read to find out. But rest assure, all of her one-shots shall be about HoroRen, Horo, or Ren. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** ...Kiari-san rather not say it. It'll just hurt her...

**Wishes Do Come True**

Horo sighed contently as he gazed up at the glittering stars. His head leaned back so far it hit the back of the wooden bench. It didn't hurt. And he let it rest there. The stars were exceptionally beautiful this night and he refused to miss a second of their beauty. The winter air nipped at his bare skin, but he didn't seem to mind. He was too engrossed in the stars.

The Ainu boy smiled widely as a small star rocketed across the sky at lightning speed, leaving a tiny trail of glitter behind it.

_Make a wish._

And wish he did. Now, I could tell you what he wished for, but I think I should keep it to myself. We don't want to ruin the surprise, do we?

Horo removed his toasty hands from his jacket pockets and folded them behind his head. The hard bench back was beginning to hurt against his equally hard head. His eyes traced from star to star, making out constellations in his head, until it rested upon the moon.

The moon was grinning broadly at the Earth in all its circular glory. It and the many stars were the only things allowing Horo to see through the darkness of night. There were no lampposts where he sat. He was surrounded by empty grasslands and an old, sandy park. This place happened to be his favorite spot to seclude himself from society and just think to himself. He wasn't allowed to think with all that went on at the Funbari Inn.

Focusing back on the sky, for his vision had gone hazy while he thought, he noticed clouds gathering above him and the city not too far away. They were big dark clouds. Clouds that could easily be holding gallons of water. Horohoro cursed lightly.

"Shit, I'm gonna need an umbrella," He sighed, but made no notion of getting up to leave. He didn't want to leave. It was too peaceful here.

* * *

Ren had no idea why he was here, in the rain, alone. But when he was back at the inn some sort of telepathy thing hit him. When he checked outside to see rain he grabbed his crismon umbrella and ran out in it. He was pulled forward by some unseen force and now here he was. Apart from the city and to a frozen barren where the wet air stung his exposed flesh. And there was a lot exposed for he had forgotten to grab a jacket on his way out.

He did not shiver and chatter at the cold licking him, though. He refused to show weakness to anyone around; if there was anyone around. He highly doubted that now, but he continued shuffling on, pulled by that unseen force. And then, suddenly, the force drew away. It left with unheard gleeful cheers. Ren, The Great Tao Ren, was spooked.

No more than three feet away sat his Ainu teammate soaked to the bone. His hands were stuffed in wet pockets and his head was lowered, looking at the ground underneath his shoes. His azure hair flopped around his face in dripping clumps of silk, headband not even noticable under it all anymore.

Word left the chinese and all he could do was gape at the shaman ahead. Though he hated to admit it, Horo was gorgeous!

Then the wet mop of hair moved and obsidian eyes made themselves known as they stared at the newcomer. Slowly, a smile creeped up on the pink tinted face, droplets of water dribbling down. A hand removed itself from the comfort of the warm pocket and pushed against the cold hard bench. He scooted to the side of the bench with the help of that hand then situated it back in his pocket.

Though Ren was able to keep his scowl in place he couldn't keep back the faint blush that now painted his cheeks. Gorgeous seemed like an understatement now.

Unnoticably gripping the stalk of the umbrella tighter, Ren started toward the wet bench, advoiding any small puddles on his way. "What are you doing out here in the rain?" He demanded with a tremble, which he cursed. He was cold! Lucky for him, Horohoro didn't notice.

"Thinkin'," The Ainu answered, turning his head up to the sky and letting rain drops pelt him carelessly, "Actually, I was watching the stars, but then it started to rain. I wanted to go, but it was like my butt was glued to the bench. Besides, it's too peaceful here to leave." He turned back to the chinese and grinned madly.

Ren gulped very softly and studied the seat next to Horo. Damn those fuzzies jumping around in his stomach. Made him want to puke. But he wouldn't let that happen. That seat was beginning to look very inviting. And the way Horo had begun patting it made him want it all the more.

"And what are _you_ doing out in the rain?" Horo smiled, copying Ren's tone of voice when he had asked earlier.

"That's none of your business," The chinese growled, taking his seat and holding the umbrella over both their heads.

"Aw!" The bluenette whined, "You can tell me. It's not like it's a secret or anything. Is it?"

He didn't answer.

"Stupid chinese," Horo muttered under his breath, but Ren heard. And as quick as lightning he pulled his Kwan Dao from nowhere and placed the blade against his companion's neck.

"What was that Ainu-baka?" He snarled angrily.

The bluenette waved his hands madly in the air, sweatdropping, and laughing nervously. Eventually, after some begging and pleading and whimpering, Ren sat back down beside the Ainu, Kwan Dao nowhere in sight. Horo sighed in relief.

The two shamans stayed quiet, gazing at the stars peeking between dark clouds. Horo had closed his eyes against the pelting rain drops that struck him from the side and that was when he missed the second shooting star that night. The chinese saw it, however. But he didn't believe in wishes. Sure, stars may be able to tell futures, but they certainly couldn't grant wishes, right? Of course, it never hurt to try once.

So Ren closed his golden eyes and wished upon that rocketing star. The star that left glittering and sparkling dust behind it.

When he opened his eyes again the bluenette was mere inches away, just staring at him. He felt like yelling at him, but then didn't feel like it. So he settled with glaring. "What?" He snapped.

Horo smiled good-naturedly. "Just wondering what you were doing, or thinking about."

"And you had to come face to face for that?" He raised a delicately defined eyebrow.

The other shrugged and sat back. Suddenly he jumped back up and looked suspiciously around him. "Did you hear that?"

"The rain?"

"No, it sounded like teeth chattering," Horo explained, then paused. He turned to Ren with a wicked smile. "You're cold, aren't you?"

"I'm fine," He snorted and turned away stubbornly.

That smiled never left the Ainu's face as he tugged at Ren's shirt. "No wonder you're cold. Your shirt--"

"What's wrong with my shirt?" The chinese shaman interupted, looking down at the sleeveless burgundy shirt he was wearing.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just not warm enough for this weather."

Ren made some sort of noise of slight agreement and turned away again. Horohoro sighed gently before standing to his feet. He grabbed the umbrella from his companion and smiled childishly down at him. "C'mon Ren, let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," He mumbled, but got up and walked beside the bouncing boy.

Soon enough, the shamans entered a fast food restaurant. It happened to be the only one open this late at night. Ren refused to eat any of their food, so only Horo wolfed down his burger and fries, much to the chinese's disgust.

Once Horohoro was finished with his crude meal, he ran back up to the counter and ordered a couple ice cream cones. Chocolate for him and swirl for his companion. Rushing back to their table with a gigantic smile, he handed the cone over to Ren, who hesitated. Then he sat himself back in the cushioned mental chair.

The Ainu licked like crazy all over his ice cream while the chinese took tiny, uncertain licks. Quicker than anyone could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Horo was completely finished with his ice cream cone. He licked his lips and then his fingers, but there was still a chocolate smudge which he couldn't see or reach with his tongue.

"Horo there's a smudge on your cheek," Ren noted. The boy turned to him with confusion.

"A smudge? Where?" He asked, sticking out his tongue, ready to lick it off.

"Your left cheek."

Horo passed his tongue to his right cheek and began licking ferociously.

The chinese shaman narrowed his eyes in disbelief before growling, "You're other left."

"Oh," The Ainu laughed nervously and licked his other cheek ferociously, but he never got the smudge.

"I swear" Ren muttered, "I'm like your sitter or something." He grabbed a napkin and dabbed a corner lightly against his tongue. Then he leaned over the table and wiped the chocolate smudge from Horo's face. But he didn't draw back. He stayed, mere inches away from his shock written face. Mere inches from those lips he wanted so bad to claim his own.

And before he knew it, his hand cupped the side of Horohoro's face and he was leaning closer in. Closer and closer until lips pressed against lips in a chaste kiss.

Horo didn't pull back, however, like Ren had expected. In fact, the blue-haired Ainu was kissing back. Kissing back with just as much soft passion.

_Wish granted_.

* * *

Horohoro positively bounded into the Funbari Inn like an excited school girl with a smirking Ren behind. Suddenly he stopped. He sniffed and, like a dog, trailed the delicious scent into the kitchen. Ren decided to follow.

And there, on the counter, sat a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles, cooked by the wonderful Tamao.

Stars gathered in the bluenette's eye and he flailed his hands in the air, bouncing up and down excitedly. "A cake! A cake! Yay! My wish came true!"

Ren sighed as he watched him eat the whole cake wolfishly. At least he was happy.

* * *

Kiari-san just realised her stories are completely random. Anyhow, she just started school! Now she'll have more time to make stories.. Or it is s'pose to be the other way around? Aw, who cares. -waves hand around carelessly- She hopes you enjoyed. Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise if great for Kiari-san's ego. 


	3. Azure Beauty

**Title:** Bitter Cold  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune(piratekiari)  
**Ratings:** K+  
**Pairings:** Implied HoroRen  
**Summary:** Ice. Bitter and cold. It has nothing to do with him. Yet, it does. (One-shot Collection)

Kiari-san has no clue where this one-shot came from. Actually, now that she thinks about it, it came from the clouds.. She was watching the clouds outside while she waited for the bell to ring. They were very very pretty. Kiari-san loves cloud-gazing! Anyhow, enough of her gibberish blabbings and on with her next one-shot! Yay!

**Disclaimer-** Kiari-san doesn't own Shaman King.. No matter how hard she wishes she does..

**Azure Beauty**

The day was warm. The sun shined down its bright gaze and there was a slight cool breeze flittering across the park grounds. There were large clumps of white fluff in the azure sky and birds perched in trees were chirping merrily to one another. It was a perfect day for a picnic, and that was precisly what Yoh planned.

It was quite easy to get everyone from the Funbari Inn to agree. Of course, there was the slight problem of Kyouyama Anna and Tao Ren. But Jun convinced her brother into coming and Yoh promised to do double his training once they got back.

And so they all set off for the park, Yoh cradling two picnic baskets in his arms. Upon reaching the grassy plain beside the park play sets, the shamans set up two checkered blankets beside each other and began laying out the food. Everyone sat around the blankets eating and conversing, except for Ren who refused to take part in the picnic and sat against a tree, excluded from the others.

Tao Jun broke her lovely conversation about creating a shopping date with Pirika and Tamao to look on towards her younger brother's direction. He was always so distant from everyone, no matter how much he had changed since Yoh became King. Cooping himself in his room and letting no one in for hours at a time. At first she thought he was sulking behind that door because he didn't get to wear the title of King, but when she walked in on him there was no sign of bawling, pouting, or anything of the sort. He'd just be sitting there upon his bed, thinking. It wasn't odd, but in a sense it was.

"Jun?" Tamao suddenly spoke, returning the green-haired Tao back to reality, "Are you alright?"

She turned with a graceful, assured smile. "Yes, I was just thinking."

"About Ren?" The Ainu girl interjected.

The Tao's eyes down-casted to a line of ants crawling between blades of grass. However, they returned to her companions with great majestity. "Yes, that's correct. He's just so.. distant."

"I know what you mean," Pirika half sighed, "But that has to be at least a little better than my onii-chan!" She motioned to her older brother who was wolfishly gobbling down picnic food as if there was no tomorrow.

Jun giggled half-heartedly. "I'm not quite sure." Then she called out to her brother, "Ren, why don't you join the group?" However, the only answer she received was a simple grunt. She sighed gently and returned to her plans with the other girls.

Meanwhile, Horohoro Usui and Yoh Askura were having a lively discussion about music.

"Nah-uh! Bob Love is so much better!" Yoh argued.

"No he isn't!" Horohoro argued back.

"Yes he is!" And this went on a long while until Anna couldn't take it anymore and slapped them both.

The perfect day quickly came and went as the shaman crew made-up games to play around the park, ate, and conversed with each other. Now they were packing up whatever was left of the food and the blankets away. All the Funbari Inn occupants were ready and began leaving but one who was deep in thought under the thick boughs of a tree.

He knew everyone was leaving, but he made absolutely no move of following. Time alone for thinking straight was what he thrived for. And so they left him, in the park, alone, except for his spirit companion who stayed along side him in silence.

Minutes later, somewhere in his silent thoughts Ren must've gotten up and moved, because he was no longer under the tree's shade but laying upon a grassy hill. He was gazing at the fluffy clouds in the azure blue sky. They took shapes. Odd shapes.

One turned into a snowboard.

Another turned into snow white rabbit.

And was that a Koropokkur!

If this was at all possible, Ren was freaked. There was Horohoro's head made out of white cloud staring at him! Just staring at him! Was Ren going crazy, or did that cloud Horo just wink at him!

"Bocchama?"

Ren squeaked and nearly jumped two stories off the ground at the familiar voice of his spirit ally. He whipped around to face his spirit and snapped an angry 'what' at him. Bason looked all but offended.

"You looked incredulously surprised and scared. Is there something the matter?" He questioned formally.

"Nothing," The shaman answered deadpan.

Bason gave his master an incredulous look, but didn't push for farther truth. He knew what would turn up if he did so. And so the two returned to silence, thinking to themselves.

Time passed and the sun was beginning to lower. It colored the clouds a cream color and turned the sky a darker shade of azure where the sun was no longer. Ren was just staring, mind blank, until a certain bluenette bounced into the picture. He hovered above the shorter shaman, smiling like an idiot.

"What?" Ren finally snapped, not liking being stared at.

"Nothing," Horo responded, flopping down next to him, leaning back on the palms of his hands and staring at the dulling sky.

No one said a word and all was peaceful and quiet. At least, for a couple minutes before Horo got bored and tried to start some type of conversation. "Why are we staring at the sky?"

"The clouds," Ren simply corrected.

"Oh, why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"But why?" Horo finally whined, receiving an incredulous look from Bason who floated mere inches away.

"They're mystifying," Ren answered slowly, turning his head slightly to the side so that he could catch the reflection of Horohoro's beautiful obsidian eyes. "And beautiful," He added.

The bluenette was in some sort of mild shock at those golden eyes. Those golden eyes that were as fierce as tigers, though now they seemed to be opens gates of emotion to him. And what were they showing him now? Adoration, affection, awe? Horo blinked. And blinked and blinked. But what he saw in Ren's tiger eyes never changed. They stayed the same, though confusion was now apparent between them as well.

Ren slowly sat up, an unnatural wave of worry flooding over him. Horo was staring at him again, and with something akin to confused fear. "Ainu-baka?"

He didn't respond.

"Horohoro?"

The bluenette jumped with a start and blinked rapidly, as if returning from a dream. "Huh? What?"

The purple-haired shaman raised a well-defined eyebrow up his forehead at him. "You.. okay?" Worry was evident in his voice and the other detected it quite easily.

"Fine, nothing to worry about," The Ainu answered with a smile.

"Who said I was worried?" Ren grumbled, stubbornly crossing his arms and looking away. Horohoro laughed a good-natured laugh, which somehow managed to warm Ren's mood.

"Hey, hey," Horo addressed his companion, "Can I see your kwan dao thingy?"

Ren stared uncertainly at him. "Why?"

"C'mon, please!" He begged. And what a good beggar he was because not even cold, tiger-eyed Ren could resist the cuteness of Horohoro's special sad, helpless puppy-dog face. With his bottom lip jutting out and giant teary eyes, who could resist? And so Ren pulled his Kwan Dao from nowhere are grudgingly handed it to Horo who took it and stood up tall.

"Wow," He gushed, "This thing makes me feel so evil.." His eyes began darting back and forth as though looking for something suspicious. Then suddenly he ran off, Kwan Dao in hand, shouting back to the shorter shaman, "Thanks Ren!"

Ren sat there, eyes as wide as saucers. Once sense returned to him, he jumped to his feet and chased after the ice shaman, shouting angrily. "Ainu-baka!"

* * *

Teehee, Kiari-san realizes that this whole story is complete randomness. And there's barely any HoroRen-ness, but she just couldn't seem to find any good place to stuff it. So she hopes those little teeny bits of hints are good enough for your reading needs. Also, Kiari-san is really sorry if any character is out of character. She tries her hardest.

Flames are ignored, constuctive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	4. Move Along

**Title:** Bitter Cold  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune(piratekiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** HoroRen  
**Summary:** Ice. Bitter and cold. It has nothing to do with him. Yet, it does. (One-shot Collection)

Kiari-san suddenly thought up another one-shot while she was doing homework. She was coloring Europe, to be exact. It's nice and green and yellowish now. Anyways! It didn't last. She had two sentences and then she was just stuck. Then something hit her. Why not do a song fic? And so now Kiari-san has made one! She hopes this one is better than her last one-shot. That one wasn't too good, and she's sorry. Well then, on with the song fic.

**Disclaimer-** Ha ha ha! That's a good one. You actually thought Kiari-san owned Shaman King? Pfft! She wishes! Oh, and she also doesn't own All American Rejects or their songs. She does, however, own their Move Along album.

**_bold italics _**lyrics

**Move Along**

"Oh Reeeenny!" Horokue Usui sang happily as he pranced through the house, looking for his chinese teammate. Yet he was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in the kitchen drinking his precious milk. He wasn't sitting in front of the television watching one of his soaps. He wasn't in his training room practicing with his kwan dao or over soul. He wasn't in his room reading. He wasn't in Horo's room sleeping. He was nowehere!

Horohoro was completely stumped. Where could he be?

Miles away from Horokue and their shared apartment Tao Ren sat at a graveyard. He leant back against the gravestone of a dead relative and stared aimlessly at the sky. His mind was filled with thousands of thoughts; some pointless; some worthwhile. He thought about each and every one of them anyways, though.

_**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
**__**When you fall everyone stands**_

Absently Ren closed his eyes and relaxed in the eerie quiet of the graveyard. He let images roam his mind; memories flooding back. Reluctantly, he stood up and stared at the gravestone of his forever gone family member. Golden eyes softened as he gazed at the writing etched in the marble stone. He slowly knelt down upon the moist grass in front of it and traced his hand over each letter or number written.

_Tao Jun  
__A woman honored by many  
__1981-2001_

He had nothing to give or present; he felt bad enough for not even attending her funeral. She helped him through the things she could. She showed him concern and love when no one else did. And he never once thanked her, or even seemed grateful.

Gracefully standing to his feet, Ren stared sadly at the grave once more. He didn't make notion to flee. Just stood there, motionless, focused on the grave before him. He couldn't, no, he _wouldn't_ believe she was really dead. Even if his own eyes decieved him, he kept wishing over and over that it was all a dream. Ever since that incident.

The chinese shaman wanted to forget about it all. Forget about the fight and how it had gone horribly wrong. But it happened so fast no one could do anything about it. Of course, Ren got revenge upon the petty shaman who dared sentenced his dear sister to her end.

It had actually been a year since then and the purple-haired shaman still couldn't let it go. He'd wake up every night hoping everything had been a dream, but that never happened. It was truth and he could do nothing of it.

Ren was weak. Raising his hands into his view he found them shivering. Twitching with anger, yet shaking with fear and remorse. He wasn't sure what he should've been feeling. Should he remain angry? Should he remain sad? What was he suppose to feel now?

_**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
**__**With the life held in your  
**__**Hands are shaking cold  
**__**These hands are meant to hold**_

Horohoro couldn't figure this out. He'd check all the rooms thousands of time. Every crack and crevice, but still he couldn't find the chinese shaman. Where could he have been hiding? Then it hit him, like a cold, wet snowball slapping against the back of his head.

The bluenette smiled to himself and pranced to the front door. Throwing on his ever famous snow jacket and adjusting his headband over his ears he exited the warm apartment and entered the cold outdoors. With wind whipping at him with icy fingers he made his way to the cemetery gate. If Ren wasn't here there was no other place Horo knew of.

"Reeenny?" He sang out hopefully. No sound answered him, though. Casually he opened the rusty, iron gate and stepped inside the large graveyard. Walking unsurely he made turns here and there as if he were in a maze.

"Reeenny?" He repeated, jogging in circles around the tombstones. Then, by pure accident, he ran into a marble column that belonged to a wealthy grave and fell painfully to the grassy ground. Dizzily looking around himself he saw the tip of Ren's tongari and jumped to his feet. He was still dizzy from his accident so he swayed back and forth as though he was drunk as he ran towards the chinese.

Soon enough the vertically-challenged shaman came into Horohoro's veiw. "Ren!" He called out once more, earning an insignificant glance from the said boy. The blue-haired Ainu stopped abruptly mere feet away from Ren and started taking in deep breaths of exhaustion. After a second of catching his breath he looked up at his teammate and grinned.

"I've finally found you, Renny," He grinned wider, "But, why are you here?"

Tao Ren's golden tiger-like eyes glanced at Horo's own obsidian ones before finding the dew-covered grass more interesting.

"Ren?" The ice shaman's voice was filled with concern, "What's wro--" He stopped himself as he caught site of the gravestone in front of them. "Oh," He replied so softly it was barely audiable.

_**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
**__**Move along, move along like I know you do**_

The chinese shaman's eyes wandered farther away from the grave and his bluenette friend. Within the little time before Horohoro had found him he had given up. He was never going to wake up from the nightmare. Jun wasn't ever going to be coming back. He wasn't going to be able to find anyone to replace her. But who could? She was irreplacable. She was his one and only 'nee-san.

If he could, Ren would've broken down in tears. But he couldn't. Not with the Ainu standing there, looking at him sympathetically. So he had to settle for just folding his arms close and biting back his tears. He wouldn't show weakness. He wouldn't!

_**And even when your hope is gone  
**__**Move along, move along just to make it through  
**__**Move along  
**__**Move along**_

Unable to keep his emotionless façade on, small tears leaked out from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Quickly he turned himself away from Horohoro so that the bluenette wasn't able to see his weakened state.

Horohoro wasn't completely blind though. Stupid? maybe a little, but definitely not blind. A small life-dependent debat began in his head; either he should try and help and get his head chewed off in the end, _or_, he could leave Ren alone to get over it himself and live to see another day. With a sigh he reluctantly decided that the former would be the better choice, even if he did die in the process.

Bracing himself mentally, he went for it. "R-renny?" He asked nervously, though worry and concern were the dominant tones in his gentle voice, "D-do you want to talk about it?"

The chinese turned around to face the Ainu, tears streaking down his face without stop. "H-horo.." He choked out desperately.

_**So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
**__**Could be a night when your life ends**_

Never in his life had Horokue Usui seen such a strong shaman break down in tears. Yet alone his very own teammate. It scared him. Scared him stiff. And so he just stood there, frozen, obsidian eyes as wide as golf balls.

This didn't convince Ren that Horo even really wanted to help anymore. So he whipped himself back around with a defiant 'hmph' and ran off. The bluenette was shell-shocked long enough for the chinese to run out of sight and hide from him.

Once Horohoro snapped out of his state he cursed himself bitterly for being so surprised. Everyone cried. He was bound to see it some day, right? Shaking away the thought for the time being the Ainu raced off in the direction Ren had ran. Twisting and turning around every gravestone, looking, he felt as though he really was in some sort of maze. He was about to give up when he spotted a purple spike sticking out from the top of a gravestone. With a slowly growing smirk Horo waltzed towards the marble stone.

"Renny! I didn't mean to just stare. Please, talk to me!" The blue-haired ice shaman whined childishly as he turned in front of the sitting Ren. He was sitting back against the headstone, knees curled to his chest and tear-stained face buried in his arms that rested upon his knees. He peered up slightly as the taller shaman spoke, but reburied his face once he was done.

"Leave me alone," He croaked through the thick fabric of his jacket sleeves. Horo, of course, wasn't going to leave and he knew that.

Instead he knelt down before the crying boy and took up a small, cold hand in his own warm one. He began patting that hand comfortingly, making Ren look up from his arms. His eyes were blood-shot and tiny tears were still trickling down his stained cheeks. He snivled softly before whispering something the Ainu boy missed.

_**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
**__**All the pain held in your  
**__**Hands are shaking cold  
**_**_Your hands are mine to hold_**

Ren averted his gaze from Horo to his hand. The bigger hand was over his own, making it impossible to see how he shook. His golden tiger-like eyes shifted back to those charcoal colored eyes that were staring straight at him, begging him to speak.

"H-Horo..." He croaked once more. He really wanted the blunette to leave. He was making him feel awkward, but he couldn't find it in himself to say it. "Go a-away," He stuttered half-heartedly.

The taller boy didn't show any sign of surprisement, he just continued patting that hand. He could feel the stare the other shaman was giving him, however, he took the risk and just went about his business. "It's okay, Renny," the ice shaman cooed softly; comfortingly, "I know what you're going through."

This instantly grabbed Ren's attention. How would Horohoro, Mr. Optimistic, now how he was feeling? He didn't believe it.

Horo got the hint and smiled lightly. "Don't believe me, eh?" He chuckled softly, "I've gone through the same thing when my grandpa died. I was little when he passed away, but I got it eventually. Boy, I cried all day and night. Still do when I think too much of him. He was the best grandparent known to Hokkaido! Nice, funny, playful; me and Pirika loved going over to visit him. But after he left us it was hard; real hard." As he went on his voice got softer and sadder; almost to the point where it was barely above a whisper.

Suddenly, as if on some instinct, the chinese shaman drew up his hand and wiped away the small tear that had seeped out the corner of the bluenette's eye.

_**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
**__**Move along, move along like I know you do  
**__**And even when your hope is gone  
**__**Move along, move along just to make it through  
**__**Move along  
**__**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**_

"Point is," The Ainu laughed back his tears, "I'm here for you. Always have been; always will be."

He kept his composure well, blinking back any other tears that threatened to spill. Though, pictures of his late grandfather swam around in his head, invading his every thought. He tried; he really did, but soon he couldn't keep them back. Horohoro began crying silently, his broad shoulders shaking with every racked breath he took. He didn't mean for this to happen, but he just couldn't contain it.

Ren watched the whole thing silently. He knew exactly what happened, but he didn't know any way he could comfort the bluenette. He'd never had to before.

He had come to the cemetery to get away and wallow in his own sadness in secret, but then the ice shaman had come. And since Ren was the first to explode into tears wasn't he suppose to be receiving comfort? Not vise versa. Of course, he really didn't want the comfort in the first place, but you get what he means.

The chinese shaman contemplated a second; inspecting every detail that was appearing before him and what had already appeared. His blue-haired teammate was still bawling into his hands and showed no sign of stopping soon. Hesitantly, Ren picked his hand up from the ground and began gingerly rubbing the taller boy's back.

No words came from his mouth as he continued his unnatural gesture of kindness. Eventually, Horohoro's sobs ceased and his racked breath slowly became even. His eyes were still leaking out small, salty drops of bodily fluid, but he was on the verge of ending.

The golden tiger-eyed shaman kept rubbing the thick fabric of the Ainu's snow jacket, unknowingly whispering comforting words to calm the other. "Sh'sh," He breathed softly against the afternoon's frigid air, "It's okay.. It's okay.."

After a few more minutes passed, Horohoro slowly regained his normal persona.

_**When everything is wrong we move along  
**__**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
**__**When everything is wrong we move along  
**__**Along, along, along**_

"T-thanks Ren-ny," The Ainu sniffled, brushing away the trails his tears had left behind when they streamed down.

Ren just nodded silently, withdrawing his hand back to his side. He leaned back against the gravestone as he watched the bluenette wipe his face free of tears, a sad smile on his lips. How he longed to fix and make that smile genuine again.

Suddenly Horohoro jumped to his feet, a smile somewhere between fake and genuine plastered on his face. He held out a warm hand to Ren who accepted it and was helped to his feet. Then without a word, Horo strolled off, in the direction of Jun's grave. Curiously the chinese followed after him.

It was barely a minute when the two shamans stepped up to the marble grave. The Ainu stared intently at the sculpted block of swirled grey marble as the chinese shaman stared down saddly at the grass under his shoes.

_**When all you got to keep is strong  
**__**Move along, move along like I know you do  
**__**And even when your hope is gone  
**__**Move along, move along just to make it through**_

Ren slowly lifted his head, chancing to sneak a look at his Ainu friend. The ice shaman was smiling. Smiling knowingly down at the grave and at the chinese beside him. Abruptly he turned to face the shorter boy, grinning down at him. "Okay, let's go!"

The Kwan Dao wielder just stared curiously as the bluenette started walking away. After seeing the Ainu not stopping nor turning around to see if he had followed he slowly started after him. They walked out of the cemetery gates and began down the sidewalk in silence.

"Where are you going?" Ren asked hesitantly.

Horohoro turned his head to look at his chinese teammate. "Hi-mi-tsu!"**(1)** He grinned childishly, wagging his finger about, and contintued down the street's sidewalk.

_**When all you got to keep is strong  
**__**Move along, move along like I know you do  
**__**And even when your hope is gone  
**__**Move along, move along just to make it through**_

After many, seemingly never ending minutes, the blue-haired Ainu stopped at a store, thrusting his arms up in the air and waving them excitedly. "We're here!" He chimed happily.

Ren stepped to the ice shaman's side and stared up at the white sign framed with multi-colored roses. "Mito-san's Flower Boutique" it read. The chinese rose a slender purple eyebrow and turned to his companion. "What are we doing here?"

The bluenette wasn't shocked as he just grinned wider. "To get some flowers, duh," He replied and skipped into the small store sandwiched between two bigger buildings. The other hesitantly followed.

As Ren stepped into the store he realized no difference in temperature. Both inside and outside were the same; cold and still. Every wall but the one he stepped pass was filled with many different species of flowers. One side was lined with buckets of individual flowers so that you could make your own bouquet, and the other sides were rowed with pre-made bouquets. Near the back sat a bored looking woman behind a counter, a cash register at her side.

Looking around again he spotted Horohoro inspecting a bouquet of flowers very intently. He walked over to him, arms crossed arrogantly. "What are we doing here?" He questioned in a stern, hushed voice.

The other turned to him and stared confused as though the shorter boy had just spoken in some foreign language he didn't know. "I thought I told you," He finally spoke, a slight pout clear in his childish voice, "To get flowers!"

"For whom?"

"For Jun of course," He replied and turned back to inspecting the bouquet.

The chinese stared, slightly startled. Why would you get flowers for the dead? He shook the question away and hesitantly started to the wall of individual flowers.

_**When all you got to keep is strong  
**__**Move along, move along like I know you do  
**__**And even when your hope is gone  
**__**Move along, move along just to make it through  
**__**Move along  
**__**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**_

Gingerly he pulled purple freesias, white star of bethlehems, and small yellow waxflowers from their little buckets and awkwardly situated them together in a bouquet. He took plastic wrapping displayed at the side of the many buckets and wrapped it semi-tightly around the flowers' green stocks. Turning around he found Horo smiling down at him, a small bouquet of multi-colored zinnias surrounded by a thin circle of baby's breath in his hand.

Catching Ren's look the Ainu held up the bouquet. "They're zinnias," He explained, "In the language of the flowers they mean 'in memory of an absent friend'. And with the baby's breath around them they're saying that the friend is pure and innocent." He smiled widely and walked over to the counter, an amused chinese following after him.

Unfortunately the shorter shaman had to pay because Horohoro realized he didn't have hardly enough money. So as Ren paid for the two bouquets the bluenette wandered the shop like an impatient child. When the flowers were paid for the golden-eyed boy took them in his hands and turned to find his companion eyeing a stand of candy conveniently placed beside the register. Waving a hand without looking, the ice shaman told Ren to go ahead while he bought himself some sugary treats.

So the chinese left the boutique and waited patiently outside the window, watching passersby passing by. After a couple lonely minutes his Ainu teammate came out, eating hungrily at a small pack of orange chocolate pocky. Pausing, he held one out to him. "Want one?"

"I prefer strawberry," Ren answered almost automatically.

Horohoro just shrugged it off and finished his pocky as they started towards the cemetery, throwing the trash in a garbage can.

_**Right back what is wrong  
**__**We move along  
**__**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**_

Upon entering the cemetery Horo led the both of them towards Tao Jun's grave. Gently the ice shaman layed his bouquet of flowers at the feet of the gravestone. He stood back up and looked over at the chinese expectantly.

Ren blinked up at obsidian eyes then down at the flowers upon the cool ground. Hesitantly he bent over and rested his hand-picked bouquet next to his teammate's. This received him a giant grin from the bluenette as he straightened back up.

"Now put your hands together like this-" Horo showed the shorter shaman his hands that were pressed together in front of his chest. "-and repeat after me. Dear Great Spirit.."

The chinese eyed his companion with an eyebrow raised before reluctantly following his orders. Pressing his hands flat against each other he mumbled softly, "Dear Great Spirit.."

"Please lend me your ear so that I may ask to speak with Tao Jun."

"Please.. lend me your ear so that I may ask to.. speak with Tao Jun?"

"Now close your eyes!" The Ainu ordered. Ren complied with a sigh. "Now picture Jun, and repeat after me. Jun.."

"'Nee-san," The chinese shaman half corrected, half greeted the image in his mind.

With a slight pout in his voice, Horo continued, "'Sup?"

The purple-haired boy's golden eyes snapped open and gave the bluenette a quizzical look. "'Sup?" He asked disbelievingly, "That's not even a real word Ainu-baka!"

"Is so!" The Ainu argued, "It's the combonation of what's and up!"

"Then why can't you just say 'What's up'!"

"Because it's too long!"

Ren just grunted angrily and returned to his praying, talking in his mind. The ice shaman just watched, a small smile gracing his peach lips.

_**Right back what is wrong  
**__**We move along  
**_**_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_**

When the chinese boy was done, his eyes opened and he stared longingly down at the grave. Horohoro believed it the perfect timing as he whipped out something from behind his back and gently tapped Ren's shoulder. As the boy turned around, the older held out a bright yellow flower that closely resembled a daffodil to him.

Pale, slender fingers reached up and brushed against the other's as they gingerly took the flower's leafy green stock. A heavy pink blanketed the bluenette's cheeks as he stared nervously at the grass beneath him. "I-it's a jonquil," The Usui stuttered, his blush becoming heavier as he looked up into golden eyes, "I-it m-means desire, l-love me, desire for affection, returned affection.."

Tao Ren stared down at the plant in his hands, his own soft blush transparent. Slowly; very slowly a small smile spread across his face as he watched the flourished flower in his fingers. Suddenly he thrusted his hand towards the bluenette, the jonquil limping with the motion.

The Ainu's obsidian eyes looked down in confusion and hurt. Rejection flashed in the back of his mind as he hestiantly took back the single flower with shaky fingers. The other's hand didn't retreat though. It traveled up to Horo's face and cupped his cheek, thumb rubbing back and forth to a slow beat.

Black and gold came as level as they could with the chinese on his toes and lips came in close contact. It was short and simple and slightly unsure, but he loved it.

The shorter shaman fell back on his heels and lowered his head to cover his embarrassment. He managed to summon back his courage and slowly looked up. He was frozen, but realization suddenly dawned on him. His Ainu teammate had swooped in for another, assured kiss to which he wasn't responding. That was quickly changed.

Seconds, minutes, both passed until the two shamans both desperately needed breath. Panting was the only way to install such desperate chunks of oxygen back into their lungs so the two took up doing so. When inhaling and exhaling became slowly even, Ren looked up at the bluenette.

"The flower," He whispered, pointing at the semi-squashed plant in Horohoro's hand, "I returned it."

The ice shaman snapped, suddenly getting why Ren had returned it in the first place. Then he began laughing, nervously, yet happily. The chinese stared at him in disbelief.

"You can be such a idiot," He complained as the said "idiot" hooked his arm through his folded arms and started dragging him away.

And somewhere in the sky, on a cloud, Tao Jun watched her brother, an elegant smile spread on her lips.

_**Right back what is wrong  
**__**We move along  
**__**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

* * *

**_

Yay! It took Kiari-san a looooong time to complete this! -furrowing brows and pouting- She had many ideas, but at times she just couldn't seem to be able to write/type 'em down. She had to ask help of her sister at times even! But, hey, she's finished it alas! Her first song-fic! Yatta! She hopes you enjoyed.

**(1)** Himitsu- Secret

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego!


	5. Dinner

**Title:** Bitter Cold  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune(piratekiari)  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** HoroRen  
**Summary:** Ice. Bitter and cold. It has nothing to do with him. Yet, it does. (One-shot Collection)

You wouldn't believe it! Kiari-san got really bored during her activity hour(half-hour before lunch) so she pulled out her notebook and magically began to write! Unbelieveable isn't it! -Ahem- Well, she was pleased with the positive reviews to her song-fic. It was nice. Especially since it was her first ever. Anyhow, next ficlet, yay!

**Disclaimer-** Never have, never will. -sniffle-

**Dinner**

Dinner went smoothly. Smoother than Ren had anticipated. Horokue had acted very gentleman-like, which was very unusual for him, but a great sight to see. The meal prepared was absolutely define and, if Ren didn't know any better, he'd say his mother and grandfather enjoyed thimselves, despite their strictness.

Now Ren dragged himself to bed, snuggling deep into the covers and closer to his lover's warm body. Curling into his chest, he lay his head against the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms around as best as he could, feeling the other subconsciously doing the same. Deeply inhaling the fresh sent of lilacs Ren rested, repeating the events of the day over in his head.

. . : Flash Back : . .

"Horo," Ren called into the darkened space that was their room. The lump of covers on the bed slightly jolted in shock and wriggled about. Eventually locks of messy azure poked through the thick covers followed by glassy obsidian eyes.

"Wake up Horo," the chinese ordered, walking in the room and turning on the light, making the bed occupant cringe. He paced over to the window and threw open the curtains, bathing the room in a bright morning glow. "I just got off the phone with ane**(1)**," he informed the glass window, "She's going to be returning from China tonight. Hahaoya**(2)** and sohu**(3)** will be with her. Ane**(1)** says they just want to visit."

"That's great," Horohoro yawned, wobbily standing from the bed.

"I don't trust them," Ren concluded, folding his arms and turning to face the three-fourths awake Ainu, "But I trust ane**(1)**. Now go take a shower and get dressed." He ordered and watched as the other saluted and scurried away.

The impatient chinese shaman now paced the kitchen, bare feet scuffing against marble tiled floor. Really, how long did it take to take a shower anyways! They needed to come up with a plan for dinner and Horo was just taking his time showering! They seriously didn't have the time for this!

Ren paced and paced, arms folded across his small, but strong chest. Just as he stopped to call up to the bluenette, said person shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen, a towel hung around his neck. He swooped down for a kiss, but the chinese refused as he defiantly turned his head away.

Horo drew back with a soft noise of confusion and looked down at his short lover. An utterly confused expression etched itself onto the Ainu's face as he stared down, questioning his chinese.

"You took too long," Ren replied, still not facing his partner.

Horo just cocked his head to the side, questioning the shaman farther.

The other growled lowly in his throat as he turned to face his companion. "You took too long," he repeated, pausing a slight second, the adding, "showering."

The bluenette took on a serious look before it contorted and he bursted out laughing. "Long... shower.." Was all he could manage as he held his stomach, shaking with each breath-racking burst of laughter.

Ren's growl deepened in his throat as he watched the Ainu rock back and forth on his heels in hysterics. "Stop it," he finally snarled, having enough.

"S-sorry Ren-ny," Horohoro croaked between giggles. Eventually the ice shaman cooled himself, though every now and again a hiccuping giggle rose out of his throat. "It's just.. You sounded like my sister or something," he hiccup-giggled, wiping away a tear that was brought forth by his earlier racking hysterics.

The chinese glowered angrily at that and slapped the other's bare arm with a tightened fist. He yelped in surprise and hurt, satisfying the chinese shaman.

"We don't have time for this," Ren informed, arms yet again folded against his chest, "We have to start preparing."

"Preparing? For what?" questioned the Ainu, head cocked to his right.

"For dinner. I won't have anything go wrong _this_ time," the shorter replied, aiming a glare at the blue-haired boy who stood inches above him.

"Hey, that was an accident," Horo quickly defended, arms shooting up in his defense, "How was I suppose to know your mom was allergic to cats. You never hinted anything about it. Plus, I thought it'd be a nice gift. Jun like him."

"Yes, well, Jun is different from my mother," the chinese answered and strutted out of the kitchen, Horo trailing him like a lost puppy.

"Well, well, how was I supposed to know," whined the ice shaman as Ren led him into the living room where a large television sat infront of a pure white leather couch. Both flopped down upon the soft couch, Ren upright and legs hanging over the edge while Horo's head rested in his lap and staring up at him from his laying position.

Absently toying with damp locks of blue the shorter shaman stared out into space, thinking. _We need a plan_.

--

Later that evening Tao Ren was sent out to the grocery store to buy extra ingredients for dinner. Horohoro was back at their pad, willingly slaving over a hot stove, oven, and marble-topped counter. Four stainless steel pots sat upon the burning stove, one or two with clear glass covers over them. The oven that sat beneath the stove glowed red in undying heat as it sent gentle waffs of what cooked inside about the kitchen.

Horo was leaned over the grey swirled counter, making quick, unaccurate cuts at the veletables and fruits placed on a wooden cutting board when he called Ren over to him.

"Could you go to the store for me?" he'd asked and listed off ingredients when the chinese had agreed.

Now he walked down a cold isle of the store, basket slung over his arm, and looking about the canned food surrounding him. He pulled out a couple cans from their rows and placed them gently in his plastic basket. Bottles of flavors were bought, spices were boughts, and a couple things of raw meat were bought as well. Having everything on his mental list, Ren entered one last isle before checking out at the cash register.

As the chinese shaman pushed open the store's door with a soft chime a large gust of frosty November wind floated hungrily into the small building, chilling all in its dissolving path. The purple-haired boy just stepped through the metal frame without hesitation and began his journey back home, hearing the distant chime of the bell as the door slowly shut itself behind him.

The walk between their place and the store was about half a mile or so and usually took Ren around twenty minutes. That was, of course, when he walked at his normal pace, but this time he felt a little slower. Dark shoes shuffling noiselessly against cement sidewalks and soft plastic bags crunching gently in every brush of wind and movement he walked step by step. Slow and graceful walking with every foot wide step. He neither looked up or looked down, just straight ahead of him was where his golden tiger-like eyes stared, entranced.

Hesitantly a light drizzle began spilling from the slowly darkening sky. That gentle drizzle turned into soft sprinkling and finally into full bloomed rain as the people gathered around Ren on the sidewalks pulled umbrellas over their heads. He was without one.

By the time the short, purple-haired shaman reached the thick wooden door of his small home he was huddled deep within his scarf and jacket, face stinging with wet frost and hair dripping with gathered rain droplets. His hot breath smothered within his damp scarf and his small arms crossed desperately over his chest, plastic bags dangling from them.

He didn't wish to loose whatever warmth he still had by unfolding his arms and searching his pocket for the key. So instead he rose a stiff leg and kicked the solid door three times before setting it back down and waiting.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," he heard a female voice yelp from inside through the pitter-patter of heavy droplets of rain water. The footsteps were whisper soft as the woman traveled to the door, but Ren picked them up instantly from practice. The clicking of the door knob as it turned resounded in his mind, his heart beating in his ears, as he awaited the soft creak of the door hinges. They moaned angrily through the whipping autumn wind as the door slowly glided open. "Ren?"

"'Nee-san," the chinese greeted the taller woman with a brief bow of his head. Quickly she ushered her younger brother into his warm home and helped him out of his clinging outer wear. Gathering the grocery bags in her arms she started towards the kitchen, leaving the younger to blink where he stood.

"Go take a warm shower and change into dry clothes. I'll give these to Horohoro for you," she called over her shoulder, "Hahaoya**(2)** and sohu**(3)** are waiting in the dinning room." Then she disappeared around the corner and into the kitchen.

Frozen for a second and no more, Ren nodded silently to himself and started down the hall and toward the bathroom. Upon reaching the light grey bathroom he first shut the painted door behind him and began running the hot water. As the constant thudding patter of shower water hitting marble floor resounded around the small bathroom he shed himself of his cold, damp clothes. Soon he pulled back the thick, clear shower curtain and stepped in, letting the steaming water pelt his frozen skin. A set of chills ran wildly up and down his spine as tiny goosebumps layered his once soft, pale skin. The water's thick steam clouded his thoughts as he closed his golden eyes from the pelting, soothing water.

His warm shower soon came to an end as he unwillingly shut off the soothing waters and squeezed his dark purple hair of access water. Exiting from the swirling steam that still remained even after the water was gone he wrapped a fuzzy white towel around his hips and draped another ontop of his head.

Room temperatured air bit at his warm skin like a canine's sharp teeth as he quickly towel dried his hair, reshaping it back into its single spike. Then he pulled open the door, letting the trapped steam swirl out into the hall as he stepped out himself. He started down the forest green hall when he heard a soft wolf whistle from behind him. Turning around with a knowing look upon his soft features he placed a hand on his hip while the other clung to the towel around his neck.

Horo gave a soft laugh as he walked over and swooped down for a quick kiss in which Ren replied gratefully to. Pulling back he gave one of his lopsided grins to the shorter and watched as he slowly smirked in return. "Well, lovely, dinner should be ready really soon. Take your time. I think they're warming up to me," he winked and started back down the hall, arms folded behind his head.

Ren watched his lover walk away with gentle longing in his eyes before going to their room to get dressed. Quickly he changed into something simple and went to the dinning room to greet his mother and grandfather. Upon reaching the brightly lit room he saw his mother and sister, but his grandfather was not to be seen. The two seated at the glittering glass table were chatting in hush-hush voices with each other, giggling every so often.

"'Nee-san," he greeted with a nod, seating himself across from his older sister, "'Kaa-san. How was your flight?"

"Lovely, my dear," replied the aged woman with dark purple hair with elegance.

Just then an old man entered the room, a smile settled on his wrinkled figures as he sat himself at the head of the table on Ren's right. "Fine lad you have there," he croaked finally, "Quite a gentleman he is."

Both siblings raised their eyebrows and stared at their grandfather, baffled, but neither raised any objection. _Let him think what he wants while he still can_. the tiger-eyed boy told himself with a short sigh.

"Dinner time!" Horohoro soon chimed from the kitchen as he began carrying out trays of his prepared food. Soon enough all the food was set on the glass table, thanks to Ren who helped his Ainu carry everything out. Everyone piled their ivory plates with what they wanted and then together the group said a quick dinner-time prayer.

Jun suddenly cringed, as if expecting something painful to come, once the prayer ended. But what she had expected to happen never came as she slowly peeked open her eyes, looking in the bluenette's direction. Instead of just digging into his food as though there was no tomorrow, like he normally did, he was eating his meal bite by bite and very.. gentleman-like.

Ren was also baffled, staring to the left side of him at Horo with confused golden eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" the old man spoke up hoarsely.

"Nothing," Jun answered quickly and both set to their food-filled plates.

Once all the occupants of the table had their fill(both siblings surprised how Horo had finished first and not gone for second or third helpings) they all sat back in their velvet chairs and complimented on the Ainu's absolutely wonderful cooking.

"Horokue, that was quite a lovely dinner," Ran, the mother, complimented, daintily dabbing her mouth with a napkin, "Where ever did you learn to cook like that?"

A large grinned adorned the questioned boy as he answered with a simple, "My mom taught me."

"Well your mother is quite the cook," Ching, the grandfather, replied.

"Thank-you," Horo's grin widened.

The five seated at the table talked amongst themselves for a while until Ran rose from her seat with her natural elegance. "It was quite a lovely time, but I believe it is time we take our leave. We have a hotel room awaiting us on the other side of town. It was great seeing you again Horokue. Perhaps we'll come back for another visit before our plane home tomorrow night."

The rest of the table occupants rose from their chairs and escorted the visitors to the door. The rain outside had dropped to a gentle drizzle in the indigo night and the autumn air fluttered around like a harmless butterfly.

"Thank-you for coming to dinner. Come back soon," Horohoro waved happily as the Tao's, minus two, exited the cozy pad.

"We shall," Ching answered.

"Oyasumi nasai," Jun called sweetly before shutting the door behind her as she left.

. . : End of Flash Back : . .

The chinese shaman snuggled deeper into his lover's warm body, smiling and muttering softly into his neck.

"Oyasumi nasai."

* * *

Wow, this took Kiari-san a long time to finish, but she did. Huzzah! She knows there were some OOC moments, but she did her best to keep everyone in line. Hope you liked. And.. HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING! 

**Kiari-san heard/learned(somewhere/somehow) that when you talk to someone or about someone there are two different ways you go about it. 'Course, she's no genius on this so if anyone knows otherwise please tell her and she'll fix it right away! Otherwise...**

**(1) Ane - older sister**

**(2) Hahaoya - mother**

**(3) Sohu - grandfather**

**And just incase.. Oyasumi nasai - Good night!**

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	6. Secret Santa, Ichi

**Title:** Bitter Cold  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune(piratekiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** Implied HoroRen  
**Summary:** Ice. Bitter and cold. It has nothing to do with him. Yet, it does. (One-shot Collection)

Kiari-san wanted to make a Christmas Shaman King fic and so here she has written one. She knows this idea may be a bit over used for Christmas fics, but she likes the idea of it. Besides, she's got a bit of twists and turns all lined out for it. Oh, and there are going to be other pairings here that some parts may be mainly about. Not just HoroRen this time, sorry. Well, she hopes you enjoy her Christmas fic now.

**Disclaimer-** Kiari-san does not own Shaman King, no matter how much she wishes.

**Secret Santa  
****(Part One)**

The holidays were coming up quick. After Thankgiving a light drizzle of snow began to fall. Days after that the roads and houses were layered in an inch or so of the white stuff. That was when Asakura Yoh realized it; Christmas was well on its way.

The brunette took to skipping around the inn, decorating it in the Christmas spirit. His spirit ally, Amidamaru, and best friend, Oyamada Manta, helped him in anyway they could. In no time the Funbari Inn was decorated inside and out with lights, streamers of red, green, gold, and white, and many other holiday decorations.

A couple days after that Yoh stumbled upon an idea. It wasn't a very original idea, but fun nonetheless.

Proud of it he announced the idea to the occupants of the inn. Most of them agreed to the idea and the spirit allies, wanting to have a little holiday fun of their own, began planning something for themselves and their shaman masters.

"I have a hat," Manta announced the next day, holding up the mentioned cap, "In it are all our names on a folded slip of paper. One at a time you'll come up and draw a name from the hat. You shall be their secret santa."

"Yeah!" Yoh cheered from beside the blonde boy, "You'll be their secret santa for five days. Starting on the twenty-first."

"From the twenty-first to the twenty-fourth you will give the person on your slip presents without exceeding the 2000 yen budget. Then on the twenty-fifth, Christmas, you will buy one more present. Using no greater than 6000 yen and no less than 2000 yen." **(A/N: If anyone would like to make corrections on this, Kiari-san would appreciate it. She tried to do a bit of conversion and make it sound even, but she's not too good with money.)**

"Now to draw!" the brunette cheered happily, "Anna, you first."

Without argument Kyoyama Anna rose from her lying position in front of the television to walk over to the hat. She sunk her pale hand into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. She didn't unfold it until she returned to her spot in front of the television. When she did she found a scribble of bold black ink. Obvisouly Yoh's handwriting, she mused; he wrote all the names.

Next Usui Horohoro was called up to pick a name from the cap. When he revealed the person on the paper to himself he laughed, stating that this would be an easy one.

Then the timid, pink-haired Tamamura Tamao came up to draw from the hat. When she peeked at the name on her slip of paper she blushed a soft shade of red.

Umemiya Ryu went up to the hat next, pulling out a slip of paper. After reading it he went back to where he was situated before, puzzled as to what to get his person.

Tao Jun was next as she daintly pulled a folded paper from the hat and carefully read the name, making sure no one but she could see. Her lips curled into a small frown as she realized just who the person on her slip was.

Next Chocolove was up to bat as he walked over to Manta and Yoh, drawing a name from the hat in the shorter boy's hand. As he looked at the name scribbled upon the slip of paper he went from surprised, to clueless, to smug.

After him Usui Pirika skipped up to the hat and drew a paper happily. Seeing the name upon the paper she nearly squealed. She got just who she wanted and knew exactly what to get them.

Lastly Tao Ren was to pick from the hat. With a displeased grunt he pulled a name, looked at it, and frowned deeply. Just who he wanted.

Once everyone had pulled a name Yoh pulled one of his own leaving the last one for Manta. They both took a peek at their slips of paper and groaned inwardly.

"Who'd you get?" the brunette whispered down to the shorter boy.

"Jun," he answered, "You?"

"Anna," the other moaned.

"Good luck."

* * *

The next day was December 17th and snowflakes were slowly drifting from heavy clouds in the gray-blue sky. All the occupants of the inn had decided it was best to go shopping now for their secret santa gifts. So all together the shamans, spirits left at the inn, went off towards the mall. It was the best place to find just about anything you needed.

The group of ten split into three smaller groups and went their seperate ways once at the mall. Yoh, Manta, and Ryu went in the general Robinsons May direction. Team _The Ren_ grouped and headed toward the food section of the mall, thanks to Horohoro's stomach. And lastly, the girls decided to stick together and went in the general JC Penny direction. **(A/N: Kiari-san doesn't know of any Japanese stores so she'll just use the American ones she knows.)**

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna," Yoh chanted, thinking, "What does she like?"

"To make you train," offered Ryu with a shrug.

"To watch soaps?" Manta, also, offered the pondering shaman.

"When you don't bother her," the tallest offered again.

"Scarfs?" the shortest replied, jumping when the brunette suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Scarfs, that's a good idea," Yoh congratulated the blonde with a smile.

"Thank you," Manta replied happily and the three continued on their way towards Robinsons May.

:-:-:-:-:

Meanwhile the girls had stepped in line as they wandered the mall, still going generally in JC Penny's direction.

"Does anyone have one of us here?" Pirika suddenly spoke up above the soft chatter that had started amongst the group. When the others shook their heads or answered with "no"s she smiled. "Good! Then it's time for some openly discussion of secret santa gifts."

"Who did you get?" Tamao asked the Ainu meekly.

"Ren," she chirped happily, "And you?"

"I got Yoh-sama," she replied with a soft, almost involuntary blush.

"What about you Jun?" the blue-haired girl questioned.

"Ryu," Jun answered evenly.

"And you?" she turned to Anna.

"Manta," the blonde answered simply.

Pirika grinned, linking her arms with the two at her sides who happened to be Tamao and Jun. "We all have such easy people. This secret santa thing will be so simple and so fun," she announced to the other three as she led them into their first store.

:-:-:-:-:

Horohoro chomped happily at his meal as the other two members of team _The Ren_ watched him. Ren was slumped in his chair to the immediate right of the blunette, thinking. Chocolove was at Ren's right, trying to tell the chinese shaman a couple of his jokes. That only resulted in a punch to the gut and he was silenced.

"So, who are you shopping for, Renny?" Horo questioned, not liking the silence.

"Don't call me that," he snarled in return.

"But who did you get?" the blunette drawled out.

"We're not really suppose to tell."

"Aww.. Give me a hint."

"Baka."

"Come on!" Horo whined.

Ren sighed exasperatedly, "That was the hint."

As the Ainu silently started thinking Chocolove, who had been silent the whole time, shot up in his seat. "I know who it is!" he exclaimed, giving the chinese a sly look, "But I won't tell."

The purple-haired shaman looked relieved, if not more annoyed. "And who did you get?" he asked, motioning his hand toward the ice shaman.

"I can't say, but I'll give you a hint," Horohoro grinned, "We hang out with him."

Both Chocolove and Ren raised their eyebrows at the proud Ainu. Quickly shaking it off the chinese turned to the afro boy, "And you?"

"I got Pirika," he answered simply.

"Oh, she's easy," the blunette stated to his dark team member, "Just get her jewelry or clothes and she'll go all ga-ga over them."

:-:-:-:-:

Later that evening the group of ten all met outside of the mall and headed back to the Funbari Inn together. Once there each shaman went to their respective rooms, Manta went into Yoh's with him, and planned out their gift giving. Their spirit allies helped their masters loyally if they wanted.

* * *

Kiari-san knows you all must still be gawking over the title. "Part One!" Yep, Kiari-san thinks this one fic of hers would be better in parts. She's guessing there's only going to be three or four parts and at this point she should have them all done. However, instead of updating them one after the other she's going to space them with a day inbetween. So she hopes you enjoyed the first part and check in thursday(22nd) for part two.

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	7. Secret Santa, Ni

**Title:** Bitter Cold  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune(piratekiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** Implied HoroRen  
**Summary:** Ice. Bitter and cold. It has nothing to do with him. Yet, it does. (One-shot Collection)

**Disclaimer-** Kiari-san does not own Shaman King, no matter how much she wishes.

**Secret Santa  
****(Part Two)**

Golden tiger-like eyes fluttered open, taking in the cold light of December's morning sun as it glittered through his window. With stiff, protesting muscles the room occupant rose from his bed and shuffled his way out and into the shower. Soothingly warm water struck him like a wave of heat from a cackling fire as he stepped in and frosty air nipped at his warm skin as he stepped out. He pulled a towel around his waist and hung another around his neck, catching the small drops of water as they dripped from his wet hair. He returned to his room, throwing on a pair of clothes and exiting momentarily.

It was early. It was much too early for everyone else to be up yet, but despite that there was something waiting for him in the kitchen. Upon a counter sat a glass cup, a small letter held down under it by its corner. The glass had a decoration on it. A couple inches shy of the cup's rim ran a blue line, under it was a pattern of blue, chibi cow heads, and under them ran another blue line. After that last line the glass was dotted in blue cow spots.

Curious as to what it was doing there Tao Ren walked over to it, taking the small card from underneath it. Folding it open he read the neat handwriting. "To: Tao Ren; From: Your Secret Santa." Despite himself he gave an amused smirk, setting down the letter and picking up the glass itself. Examined it briefly he suddenly realized that the glass reminded him of a certain blue-haired Ainu. With an unnatural, involuntary blush he set it back down quickly and turned to the fridge to pull out a bottle of his treasured milk. However, instead of just drinking from the bottle he poured the dairy product into his new glass and drank from it.

Once done with his milk Ren washed out his new glass and brought it with him as he went back to his room. It would stay in better condition in his room and it wouldn't be found and used by anyone else that way. He placed the glass cup upon his nightstand and turned to his closet to get his secret santa gift. It was better to set it out now before anyone saw him.

He pulled out the gift and snuck into his person's room unnoticed and set up their present. Within a couple minutes he was done and silently exited the room. He retreated to the training room where he remained most of the morning.

:-:-:-:-:-:

A blue-haired shaman jumped from his bed suddenly as a high-pitched beep sounded repeatedly from his right. Half awake he fumbled for the alarm clock in which the beeping was coming from and shut it off. He laid back in his bed with relief until something suddenly hit him. He shot up in his bed and stared at the clock at his bedside.

"Since when did I have an alarm clock?" he puzzled, scratching his head in thought.

The clock was of a good size and ran on batteries, since no wires were attached to it. Its body was round, sitting upon two metal legs, and two round ear-looking things ontop, each supported by a small metal rod and connecting together with a metal handle. It was of a soft, electric blue color and its hands were of a silvery black color. Its face was a picture of the bluenette's shaman team taken back when they were younger and navy blue numbers were bold against it.

Horohoro smiled as he took the alarm clock in his hands, just now noticing a slip of paper taped to its side. He carefully peeled it from the ticking gift and read the beautiful handwritng. "To: Horo; From: Secret Santa." The Ainu smiled even wider. If he got such a nice present the first day who knew how great the other presents were going to be!

The ice shaman dressed himself in a new pair of clothes and snatched up his secret santa gift. He also grabbed the prepared letter that went with it and exited his room. When he reached the kitchen he noticed a couple people already awake, but his person was not there. So with a mischievious grin he set up his gift upon a chair.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Manta was staying for the holidays and so Yoh wouldn't have been surprised when he woke up to see the short boy sleeping on an extra mat. That was not the case, however, as when he woke up he did not see the boy. In fact, he didn't even see the extra mat on which he had slept on.

Yoh, being the boy that he was, jumped to conclusions quickly. "Manta was kidnapped, Manta was kidnapped," he wailed as he ran around the lengths of the room, nearly pulling his hair out as he searched the room for the little blonde boy.

"Yoh, what are you doing?" The brunette paused his actions at the sound of the stern voice and turned around, on the verge of bawling.

"Manta's been kidnapped!" he wailed unhappily to the ice queen.

Anna raised an eyebrow, leaning back on the door frame. "What are you talking about?"

"Manta! He's not here! He was kidnapped!" the shaman cried.

"Of course he's not here. He's next door, in your room," she replied simply.

Yoh paused, looked up at the blonde girl, and blinked dumbfoundedly. "B-but.. Isn't this.. my room?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, this is My room."

"B-but.. Then.. How.. Why?"

"In the middle of the night you came into my room asking if you could sleep with me. You looked like a scared little child, so I let you," Anna answered flatly watching as the other's face blossomed in a crimson blush.

"O-oh," he mumbled, embarrassed. His body stiffened slightly as he silently walked pass the ice queen and out of her room. He mumbled a very quiet apology as he passed her and went to enter his own room.

A ghost of a smile presented itself upon the blonde girl's face as Yoh slid his door shut. She shook her head with an almost disappointed, but amused emotion as she left her room, decending the stairs and entering the kitchen. Upon reaching the kitchen Anna found the timid Tamao flipping through the pages of a book. It must've been a cook book by the way she was flipping through the pages so quickly. She could read fast, Anna knew that, but still she flipped through the pages too fast even for her own novel reading speed.

There was something on the counter to the pink-haired girl's side, the blonde soon noticed. It was something small, and colorful. Upon further inspection of the object a non-existent smile touched her features. What sat upon the counter was a small key chain of a round orange with a small green stem and leave sprouting from its top. Printed across the orange in a bold, colorful text read 'Yoh Asakura'.

Anna, the ice queen, walked up to the delicate little cook and gently took the key chain in her hand. Hanging its reflective metal ring on her finger she studied the gift briefly. "Cute," she muttered in her normal monotonous voice.

Tamao's head snapped up at the remark, just now noticing the blonde next her. She was so absorbed in her new cook book she hadn't even heard her enter or pick up the secret santa gift. "A-anna-sama," she quickly greeted nervously with a brief bow of respect.

"Yoh will like it," the blonde continued, seemingly not hearing the other's nervousness, "Would you like me to give it to him?"

"N-no, i-its alright Anna-sama," she stuttered, a blush tingeing her pale cheeks. The other raised a brow, causing the pink-haired girl to falter. "I-I mean," she recovered quickly, uncertainly, "T-thank you, Anna-sama."

The ice queen nodded, taking up the small note that had been lying next to the key chain, and exited the kitchen. She climbed back up the stair case and took a couple steps to Yoh's room. She rapped upon the sliding door and settled back on her left heel as she waited.

There was some muffled shuffling, a thud, and a grunt before the door was opened to reveal the brunette rubbing at his head. "Ah, Anna," Yoh greeted lazily, awkwardly standing in front of her.

"Your fly is undone," she retorted dully, watching as he jumped, blushed, and quickly fixed the problem. Then she held the colorful key chain out to him along with the small note. "From your secret santa," she replied his look as he took the gift from her hands.

"Thank you?" he answered unsurely. The blonde did not return with a comment as she simply turned on her heel and walked off, towards her own room. Yoh watched her a second as a lazy grin graced his facial features and then he returned to his room.

Upon reaching her room's door Anna found something awaiting her. It sat upon the wooden floor at the foot of the door, just waiting to be found and picked up. So she bent over and took the present in her hand, not forgetting the folded letter settled beside it. Before inspecting the soft material in her pale hand she flipped open the letter and read the scribbled writing. "To: Anna; From: Secret Santa." Yoh's handwriting, she mused lightly and turned to the present in her other hand. It was a scarf.

The scarf was long and made of a soft, silky material. It had a gentle swirling pattern of autumn leaves rustling with an invisible wind against a solid, flaming orange-red background.

The blonde girl smiled unnoticably at the sweet gift and removed the scarf she naturally put on when she got dressed. Dropping it to the floor momentarily she put on her new scarf. The soft feeling as it rubbed against her skin relaxed her as she picked up the old scarf. With it and the letter now in her hands she entered her room.

:-:-:-:-:-:

All the occupants at the table but two bursted out laughing as a loud farting sound enveloped the room. Chocolove, the shaman that everyone happened to be laughing at, shot from his chair and looked down, embarrassed. On the chair sat a deflated woopie cushion, a letter under its flap.

With a bitter sweet laugh the dark-skinned shaman took the letter and read the short, messy writing. "To: Choco; From: Secret Santa." He threw the note away and picked up the woopie cushion. "See! It wasn't me! My secret santa gave me a woopie cushion!" Choco gushed happily, waving the deflated gift around with pride.

"Well I," Pirika interjected snobbishly, "Got a necklace from my secret santa. Isn't it beautiful!" She stood from her chair and pointed at her neck where a silver chain rested. A couple charms laced on this reflecting chain was a brown deer with a big red nose, a cheerful green holly plant with a few plump red berries, and a green square present tied with a brilliant red ribbon. "Isn't it just lovely," she gushed herself, "I love it!"

Chocolove blushed lightly at her praise upon her first secret santa gift and darkened as her older brother gave him a sly wink.

"What did you get Jun?" the younger Ainu perked happily, looking towards the older Tao.

"A clip," the chinese woman replied elegantly, flipping at her hair to indicate that she was wearing it.

Pirika went over to further examin the plastic emerald clip that was shaped slightly as a dragon and had two fake rubies for eyes. She grinned at the green-haired woman, "It is lovely, Jun."

"Not as wonderful as your necklace," she answered modestly. The Ainu just grinned in return.

Chocolove and Horohoro, having enough girlish talk, turned to Ryu who held a couple bottles in his hands. "What're those?" they asked at once.

"Hair spray," he replied, indicating the long, metallic cylinder then the other stout, clear plastic bottle, "And hair gel."

The two didn't say anything to the oldest shaman, but turned to the short blonde boy at the table. "What did you get, Manta?" Horo spoke up first.

"Uh.. A watch," Manta answered, holding up his wrist to show the simply designed black watch that was digital. He laughed nervously, "I didn't really need one.. But my secret santa was thoughtful?"

"They sound like a dead beat to me," Choco retorted, earning a soft chuckle from the bluenette and a sweatdrop from the blonde.

"It's the thought that counts," Pirika spoke up wisely from Horo's side.

Manta nodded eagerly. "Exactly!"

"If you say so," both Horo and Chocolove replied with shrugs.

* * *

It was early in the morning; very early in the morning. The time, in fact, was around 1:23 AM. Yet there was someone slinking around the Funbari Inn's kitchen. The person's long hair swished as they tiptoed noiselessly upon the linolium floors. What they didn't know, however, was that Horohoro was sitting at the counter, having his usual midnight snack.

Soft crunches could be heard from the snacking bluenette as one after another some type of cookie was being gobbled up. It took a minute for the unknown person to realize that they weren't just hearing things and turned to the ice shaman. "Nii-san?"

Horo blinked, pausing in mid bite. "Pirika?" he questioned through a mouthful of chewed and non-chewed cookie, "What're you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," retorted the other, placing her hands upon her hips and staring at her brother through the dark.

"I'm having a midnight snack," exclaimed the bluenette after swallowing his bite, "But really, why're you up so... late?"

Pirika sighed. "If you must know," she drawled exasperatedly, "I'm setting up my secret santa gift." Here she held up the paperback book that was gripped between slender fingers.

The book's cover was a cream color with bold black print. "Micheal Nava," it read, "_Goldenboy_." There was a picture of a person and his shadow and then below it a line of smaller print. As Horo stared at the paperback he wondered who would want such a book. It looked rather boring to him.

"Who's it for?" he inquired at last.

"If you must know," she drawled again, this time with a smirk, "It's for Ren."

"Oh," he replied uninterested as he returned to his midnight snack. Then his head snapped back up and he gawked at his little sister. "You got Renny?" he cried staring at the girl, "Man are you spoiling him. I saw that cup you gave him in his room. Actually it was kind of cute." He had to admit it. The glass cup he found in Ren's room was quite adorable. He didn't expect the chinese to treasure it so much as to store it in his room, though. It wasn't much of his style, but he must've found something treasure worthy in it.

"Thank you," the Ainu girl returned gratefully, "I thought it was quite cute myself."

The siblings then returned to their own bussiness. Soon afterwards they both went back up in their warm beds and returned to their peaceful dreams.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Chocolove woke up slowly, wrapped in the warm fur of his sleeping spirit ally Mik. He groggily stroked the spotted fur as he fumbled from his spirit's warm embrace. "Morning Mik," he croaked sleepily, stumbling to his feet as the leopard lifted its head to watch. The dark-skinned shaman dressed himself in one of his normal outfits and fetched his secret santa gift.

As he exited his room he stumbled over something that had been waiting for him outside the door and fell upon the wooden floor. Looking up with a grunt the shaman saw a cylinder container slowly rolling its way towards him. It stopped as it bumped against the African's foot.

Curious, Chocolove took the container in his hand and examined the thing. Taped to the top of the container's red lid was a sticky note written in a sloppy handwriting. It was another secret santa gift. But before just opening it, like most idiots did, the dark-skinned boy looked at the container's label. "Peanuts!" he exclaimed excitedly. He loved peanuts.

The lid was sealed with a clear wrap, but that was quickly ripped off thanks to the joker's claws that were conveniently placed in his pocket. He bit his bottom lip in excitement as he slowly began peeling off the red lid. Suddenly, as the lid was removed, springing snakes of blue, green, and yellow jumped out at him, causing him to scream like a scared little girl.

Immediately Chocolove's spirit ally was at his side, growling softly in concern for its master. "I'm fine," the African claimed, a large smile growing upon his face as he looked at the snakes now littered on the floors. Man was his secret santa a riot!

:-:-:-:-:-:

Yoh yawned lazily as he stumbled into the common room where most of the inn occupants were. Horohoro and Tao Ren sat next to each other at the low table, the bluenette gawking happily at the new material bands on his wrists and the purple-haired boy reading a paperback book. Chocolove and Pirika sat across from them. The Ainu girl was examining her cute kitty key chain while the darker skinned boy was trying to gain her attention so that he could get her to open his new gag gift. Jun sat at the head of the table, applying a sweet smelling lotion on her slender hands.

"Yoh, you're awake," exclaimed Horo, looking up from his new wristbands. He stood up and started toward the brunette, getting a disappointed frown from the Tao he had been sitting next to.

"Yeah," he answered almost groggily, "I guess I slept in a little."

"You can say that again," the Ainu chuckled, then pointed towards the table, "Your gift is there on the table. Your secret santa left it there for you to find."

The brunette looked pass the ice shaman and at the table. Just now he noticed upon the glossy wood something square and particularly shiny. He walked over to the table and picked up the gift. It turned out the shiny, square thing was an unopened calendar. On the front displayed a picture of bare artic land and pale blue sky. In the sky, however, was a squiggly band of colored lights that dripped and faded slightly from where its first line was. At the bottom of the cover, in bold azure print it read "Nature's Beauties."

Yoh smiled at the gift as he flipped to look at its backside. On the back there were eleven small icons of the pictures expected and then one big picture with the general format of a calendar printed underneath it. All this was to show you how it was going to appear and what to expect from it.

"It's nice, ne?" Horo spoke up abruptly from his side.

"Yeah," the shaman answered in his natural lazy drawl, not showing the surprise in his voice. He tucked the calendar under his arm and flashed his trademark smile. "I'll go take this back to my room then. I have to get my secret santa gift anyhow."

"Alright man," the bluenette replied easily, returning to his spot at the table.

The brown-haired shaman smiled at his friend and left the room. First, before even going up the stairs, he sidetracked himself by entering the kitchen. There was Tamao, her cook book open and mixing something in a large bowl. "Hey Tamao," he greeted warmly.

The small girl looked over, blushing immediately at the sight of him. "G-good morning, Yo-yoh-sama," she stuttered her greeting, putting a little extra, unknown pressure on the batter she was mixing. When the bowl slipped from her hand at the great pressure and fell to the floor with a clang, batter splattering, her light blush deepened considerably. "S-sorry," she muttered meekly, kneeling down to clean up her mess.

Yoh blinked lightly at the flustered pink-haired girl. "Uh, it's okay," he returned uncertainly watching her briefly start cleaning the floor. His eyes wandered boredly up to the counter where her cook book and baking ingredients sat. Also, there was a stuffed animal sitting there. It was a pink elephant with a very chibi appearance. It had coal black eyes and small white tusks. The shaman walked over to the plushie, inspecting it curiously. "That's very cute," he replied suddenly, smiling sweetly.

Tamao, standing back up, looked between Yoh and her new stuffed animal. "T-thank you. My secret santa gave it to me," she explained gently, her earlier blush still staining her cheeks.

"Well, I got to go. See you," he waved, leaving the kitchen and the blushing cook. The brunette traveled up the stairs and into his room. He set his calendar upon his bedstand and went to fetch his secret santa gift.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Manta stared precariously at the long paper gripped in his small hand. "Coupon," it read in indigo ink, "One day free of cleaning the Funbari Inn." The blonde continued staring at the paper with a blue-ish hue. It was now obvious who his secret santa was and he sighed.

Ryu walked with an extra bounce in his step as he walked over to the short boy. "Manta," he greeted warmly, squatting down so he was only two times the height of the boy, "What'd you get from your secret santa."

"A coupon," he answered indifferently.

"Oh.. I got a bath set," the tall shaman returned, showing Manta the rubber duck, loofah, body wash, and tiny bottles of shampoo and conditioner he got.

"That's great," the blonde replied, almost sullenly. He knew who his secret santa was and now wasn't expecting anything better than the watch he had gotten before. Also, he hadn't see Yoh awake all day. Could he still be sleeping, he mused.

Then just at that moment Asakura Yoh walked up beside the short boy. "Hey Manta," he greeted happily, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Yoh," Manta exclaimed with a start, turning to face the brunette, "What it is?"

He gave one of his trademark grins and held something out in his hand. It looped around his hand and was strung with round, glossy coal beads. Between each bead stuck out a paper thin, but hard plastic spike. These were clear, taking on the hue of the beads. "It's Anna's secret santa gift. Could you give it to her for me?" the brunette replied.

The blonde took the present in his small hands, stuffing his coupon in his pocket. "Sure," he nodded slowly, inspecting the bracelet. It was definately the Itako's style. She would love it.. To an extent anyways.

The small semi-shaman exited the room, leaving Yoh and Ryu to talk. It didn't take him long to find the bossy ice queen. At the moment she was in the kitchen, talking to the blushing Tamao. He presented the gift to the blonde and quickly exited the kitchen before either girl could say anything.

Kyoyama Anna stared rather blankly at the bracelet now settled upon the kitchen counter. As though handling with fragile glass she picked up the beads and examined them with a keen eye. Slipping off her old, blue beads she slipped on her new bracelet. She held up her wrist slightly to the light, inspecting the beads once again.

"T-they look lovely on you, Anna," the pink-haired girl spoke up cautiously.

"Do they?" the Itako question in an even, but somewhat meek voice. She wasn't much of a jewelry person. The ones she always wore held something special and had a meaning to them. So getting jewelry as a gift wasn't something much to her, and the thought of having to ask other's opinions about it made her queazy and embarrassed.

Tamao nodded vigorously. "They do," she replied quickly, "They suit you well."

Then Anna did the unthinkable. She turned to the cook and thanked her kindly. She then left the kitchen, leaving the stunned girl behind.

* * *

Part two complete! It took Kiari-san, like, forever to finish this part. She didn't have lasting ideas and had to think up new one from time to time. Hopefully you're still enjoying her Christmas fanfic. And hopefully the next part will be easier to complete. And hopefully she'll make the time limit. Well, part three shall be updated saturday(24th) so check in then. 

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	8. Secret Santa, San

**Title:** Bitter Cold  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune(piratekiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** Implied HoroRen  
**Summary:** Ice. Bitter and cold. It has nothing to do with him. Yet, it does. (One-shot Collection)

**Disclaimer-** Kiari-san does not own Shaman King, no matter how much she wishes.

**Secret Santa  
****(Part Three)**

Falling slowly, noiselessly in the darkness. Each was of their own design, none the same. Graceful and lighter than feathers, yet heavier they fell; falling slowly; falling downward. And Usui Pirika watched them as they fell, spiralling in the soft, transparent wind.

"It's so dark out!" Horohoro complained to the others in the room.

"Come here brother," sighed the Ainu girl, "Watch the snowflakes fall with me. They're beautiful."

The blunette shuffled over to the window sill and stared out the fogging glass. The falling white snowflakes were indeed very beautiful against the dark grey of the sky, but it did not catch the Ainu shaman's interest this day. Turning away from the window he took a slow survey of the people within the room.

Kyoyama Anna sat against a wall, reading the book she got earlier from her secret santa. Just by looking at the cover Horo could tell it was some sort of dark horror story.

Asakura Yoh sat beside her, headphones over his ears as he was most likely listening to his new Bob Love CD. Still he conversed lively with his spirit ally, Amidamaru, and friend, Oyamada Manta. The blonde's gift was lying flat, forgotten on the room's floor.

Chocolove sat curled into his spirit ally, Mik, reading his new joke book. Every now and again he would give a chuckle and share the funny joke with the leopard.

Tao Jun sat at the small table, a new book in hand. Just one look at its cover made Horohoro was to puke. It was too.. "Fluffy" for him. Behind her stood Li Pyron like a faithful servant dog.

Tamamura Tamao and Umemiya Ryu were not in the room, but in the kitchen preparing an early dinner. Though they were not there, however, their secret santa presents still sat upon the small table along with Pirika's. The cheap picture frame of painted flowers, hearts, and other very girly items was Tamao's. A small day by day flipping tear-out paged calendar with hair and image advice on each page was Ryu's. And the small notebook/journal looking thing with a plainly decorated hard cover was Pirika's gift.

Lastly, Tao Ren sat against the wall a couple paces to the left of Horo. He was reading his book in which he was half-way through, Bason hovering loyally beside his master and Kororo sitting idly upon his head, reading his book with him. In front of his crossed legs sat his most recent gift. It was one of those squeezable stress relievers and it was shaped precariously as a blue snow hare.

The blue-haired Ainu shaman sighed boredly, turning back to look out the window. The falling snow was slowly decreasing its amount and slowly, so very sowly, the dark clouds seemed to be clearing. It looked as though the skies would be clear and blue-gray again by morning at the pace it was going, but that was fine. Horohoro could find something to do.. Hopefully..

:-:-:-:-:-:

Dinner was soon served as all the inn occupants moved to a different room where they could all fit at the table. Everyone was situated on their mats at the table but one.

Pirika looked around the room, yet not finding who she was searching for. "Has anyone seen brother?" she questioned the others. Most shook their heads, others gave shrugs or simple "no"s. She puzzled, "I wonder where he could've gotten to."

As the table occupants were chatting Horohoro had just exited the bathroom. "Ah! Relieved!" he chimed happily to himself, folding his arms behind his head. He walked down the hall leisurely, passing by his room and suddenly stumbling upon something. His door was open.. And he didn't leave it that way!

"Someone's been in my room," he told himself, looking suspiciously around him for anything. There was nothing and so he silently slipped into his room, closing the door behind him. He began checking to see if anything had been messed up or stolen. All he came across, however, were some arrows drawn on paper. He decided to follow them.

The thick, inked arrows led him in a semi-circle around his room until he stopped nearby the window. There was a paper with another arrow, but this one was pointing downward, toward the ground. The blue-haired Ainu looked down. What he saw was a simple box with a note sitting ontop of it.

In one fluent motion his scooped up the box and note in his hands. Reading the simple note he realized that he, in fact, hadn't gotten his secret santa gift yet. That puzzled him. Was it waiting here, under his window, this whole time? Perhaps, he mused.

Horo pulled the cover off the box and pulled out the gift inside. Dropping the box without a care he examined the gift. It was a headband! It was made of a fuzzy, cotton material and was of a solid light indigo. It had some very intricate designs crawling around the material that was a pretty shade of lavender against the darker purple.

Excited, he threw off the headband he had been wearing and pulled on his new one. He grinned like a maniac as he exited the room and headed towards the room where everyone had begun dinner. Upon reaching the room he sat at the table in his normal seat next to the young Tao and grinned at the shamans around him.

"There you are," Pirika spoke up, noticing him first, "Where have you been?"

"I was taking a leak," the older Ainu replied, "But guess what! I found my secret santa gift! See! See!" He pointed excitedly at the headband across his forehead.

"Oh, that is very nice," Jun cut in before the blue-haired girl could speak up.

"Thank you!" Horo chimed happily, "I really like it!"

"Hey, Ren. You're all red," Chocolove retorted suddenly.

"Huh? I'm fine," the chinese sputtered quickly, turning away from the shamans that were now staring at him.

* * *

Tamamura Tamao woke up slowly, snuggling her stuffed elephant close to her. Soft pink eyes fluttered open as the small girl sat up in her bed, facing the bright morning sun that glared through her window. She greeted the wonderful morning before climbing out of her bed and fixing it. Since no one was at the bathroom she took a quick shower and changed into a normal set of clothes.

When she walked out into the common room she didn't find many people awake yet. That was natural, though, for she was usually one of the ealiest to rise so that she can prepare breakfast before the others do rise. She gave a smile to no one and made her way into the kitchen. Ryu was already there, beginning their preparations for breakfast.

"Morning Ryu-san," greeted the timid cook.

"Ah! Good morning Tamao," the taller replied cheerfully, "I was thinking that today we could cook up some omelettes or just some eggs and bacon. I've already got the pans out and greased up."

Tamao nodded meekly to his thoughtful suggestion as she walked towards him. But something on the counter caught her eyes as the pink-haired girl stopped in her tracks and turned to the thing. It was a thing of cardboard that held two, slender hair pins. The hair pins were a lovely shade of crimson and connected to one end of each was a metal holly leaf that was painted a nice shade of green. She picked up the pins and looking at them longingly before turning to Ryu. "Whose are these?"

"They're yours," the tall shaman grinned, "Your secret santa left them for you."

"Oh," she breathed, turning back to the pins, "They're beautiful."

"Why don't you put them on," the other suggested.

"Oh no, I couldn't. They're too lovely to be worn by someone like me," she returned with a shake of her head.

"What are you talking about," Ryu scolded lightly, "Your just as pretty as any girl out there, and they suit you well. Now try them on."

The small cook blushed considerably at the compliment and complied to his demand. She removed the hair pins from their cardboard and carefully pulled back her hair with them. One pin took one side of her face and once she had them the way she thought right she turned to the shaman. "How do they look?" she questioned meekly.

"Beautiful!" he chirped.

"T-thank you," the girl stuttered with another soft blush.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Manta yawned heavily as he traveled the length of the hall until he reached the common room. Pirika and Jun were there at the table, talking about something he really didn't care about. Anna sat at the table as well, but she was not part of the conversation. Instead she was flipping through a magazine. Tamao, he imagined, was probably in the kitchen, along with Ryu, making breakfast.

As the small blonde situated himself at the table Yoh walked in and took a seat next to him. "Morning Manta," he greeted with a grin.

"Morning," the shorter returned.

The two engaged each other in lively conversation as the other inn occupants began filling up the table. With the filling table secret santa gifts were soon being introduced.

Chocolove couldn't stop making cracks at Pirika, who was absorbed in her new joke book, about his new comb that stuck out of his afro. Ryu had appeared from the kitchen, now reading his "Dummies' Guide to Picking up Chicks" book. Tamao had appeared into the room with him, bringing out breakfast with her.

Manta was gawking excitedly at his new, giant dictionary. Yoh was listening to his Bob Love CD through his new headphones as his fiancee was momentarily entranced by the small snowglobe that was her present. Tao Jun was happily showing off her silken shawl to the pink-haired girl. And Ren did nothing as he had let Horo toy with his new woolen scarf.

After everyone had their fill of breakfast Tamao disappeared back into the kitchen with the dirty dishes. Ren, unnoticed by everyone, had followed her into the kitchen. He had a small favor to ask of the timid girl.

"Tamamura-san?" he questioned in a quieter, meeker voice than normal.

The small cook turned around and stared questioningly confused at the chinese. She certainly hadn't expected him to come to her, and with such a timid expression. "What can I help you with, Tao-sama?"

"I have a favor to ask of you," he replied slowly, pausing slightly from pure embarrassed shyness, "Could you.. Could you help me.. B-bake a cake?"

:-:-:-:-:-:

"Renny? Where are you going?" Horohoro paused the small chinese in all his snow protected glory.

"Out," he replied simply, turning away from the Ainu.

"Can I come?" the blunette jumped.

Tao Ren raised a dark eyebrow at the other. "You want to come?"

He nodded.

"In this weather?"

He nodded quicker.

"Dressed like that?"

He nodded without thought, and paused. "Wait, no, I mean no. But I can go get changed real quick. Just let me go too!"

The chinese sighed irritably. "Hurry up, Ainu-baka."

Horo grinned childishly, ignoring the name, and quickly rushed to get his jacket. Within no time he was back with the tiger-eyed boy, wrapped in his snow jacket and headband situated over his ears. "All set!" he cheered happily, and they exited the Funbari Inn.

Quickly the duo made their way to the grocery store, hoping dearly to get out of the freezing blizzard they had entered. Luckily, the store was heated and as they entered they could already feel themselves slowly start thawing.

"So what are we here for?" the blunette inquired, folding his arms behind his head.

"Cooking ingredients," Ren answered simply.

"What do you need cooking ingredients for?" Horo cocked his head questioningly to the side.

"None of your business," he snapped, grabbing a basket and started down an isle.

The blue-haired ice shaman followed the chinese around as he collected needed cake ingredients. Once the basket was semi-filled the golden-eyed shaman walked up to the check-out counter and paid for everything. Then the duo exited the store, re-entering the snowing outsides.

Icy winds licked like hungry wolves at the two shamans, chilling them to the bone. Their warm jackets were not standing up well to the howling winds and pelting of snow crystals as they began to dampen from the immense cold. The snow was piling around their calves, slowly making it harder for them to carry on as they pushed against the raw force of the hungry wind. "R-renny!" the Ainu chattered loudly, hoping to reach the other through the howls and groans.

"W-what?" the other shivered in return.

"I'm cold!"

Ren twitched unnoticably. "No shit sherlock," he mumbled, but the blunette was not able to hear.

"Renny!" he cried again, "We need to find a place to get warm, I'm freezing my butt off!"

The chinese, unwillingly, agreed and turned into a store, pulling the Ainu behind him. As they pushed shut the door against the angry wind they both heaved sighs of relief. Before the ice shaman could say a word, Ren slapped his gloved hand over his mouth and shushed him harshly. Then, slowly, he removed his hand. "Keep quiet," he scolded lightly.

"Why?" Horohoro questioned softly.

"If you hadn't noticed yet, we've just entered a theatre," the chinese answered in a hard whisper.

"Oh," the Ainu breathed, just now taking in the dark atmosphere they had entered. They must've entered an exit only door and went straight into one of the playing movie theatres. He looked up at the large screen and grinned immediately. "Awesome!" he cried softly to Ren, "I've been wanting to see this movie since it came out. Can we stay, please?"

Exasperated, the short shaman agreed as they sat down in some empty seats. They sat at the far right where they had entered, very close to the screen, Horo at the edge and Ren right beside him.

The movie rolled on in front of them, the two shamans only getting some of what exactly was going on with the characters since they came in when it was almost half-way through. Action sored and battles were numerous among the "good guys" and "bad guys". There were a couple romance scene, and more humorous parts. In the end, though unlike most movies, the "bad guys" achieved their evil plans with the "good guys" meeting their demise.

Throughout the movie Ren sat slumped in his chair while the Ainu sat at the edge of his seat, completely into the movie. Every now and again the blunette would excitedly point out a part to the chinese, saying he saw that part in the commercial or something else about it. And, despite himself, the golden-eyed boy had to admit that he actually was having a nice time with the other.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Tao Ren mixed the lumpy batter within the metal bowl with a rubber spatula. Despite his oddly neat manner, the chinese shaman was dotted with flour and other ingredients that had happened to spill on him as he created the batter. Egg shells lay cracked upon the counter beside a blob of some mixed, spilt ingredient and the ingrdients' containers lay about the counter. Tamao had informed the chinese of the certain basics there were to baking a cake then left the kitchen like he had asked of her. Now he was beating at the batter that still happened to stay lumpy when a certain blue-haired Ainu walked into the kitchen.

She was hoping to catch Tamao, but was surprised to see the chinese shaman there instead. "Ren," she raised an eyebrow, walking closer to him, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he snapped testily, "I'm making a cake."

"Why?" she inquired slowly.

"Because it's fun," he retorted sarcastically.

"Ren," the girl paused, taking a closer step, "Are you feeling okay?"

His eyebrow twitched, but quickly he calmed himself. Why was he getting so snappish? He wasn't quite so sure, but he was sure it had something to do with the batter not wanting to be smooth instead of lumpy. "Fine."

"Really, because you don't look so good," Pirika replied with concern. He twitched at it, hating it.

"Really," he gritted slowly.

"Would you.. Like me to help you with your cake?" she offered causiously.

Ren paused his mixing, stared down at the bowl, up at the Ainu girl, and nodded meekly. He handed the metal bowl to her and watched as she patiently stired at the thick batter. After a simple minute or so she handed back the bowl with a sweet smile as he took it. "Thanks," he grumbled semi-unhappily.

"No problem, Ren," she replied happily, "But, do you know where Tamao is?"

"In her room or watching Yoh train," the chinese answered simply, eyes focused upon the cake batter.

"Oh, of course! See you then," the blue-haired girl exclaimed before helding out of the kitchen.

The tiger-eyed shaman poured the batter into a round greased pan and placed it in the oven which had already been pre-heated to the accurate temperature.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Horohoro walked pass the kitchen door, catching a delicious whiff of something cooking. He peeked into the kitchen, but no one was there even though the light was on. The blunette wandered into the room and curiously looked around, somehow expecting someone to jump out at him. When nothing happened his attention turned to where the delicious aroma was coming from.

And there, on the counter, sat a round cake covered in a whipped azure frosting. The shaman walked over to the cake and stared down at it, drooling with hunger. On the flat top was a message written in a thin, darker blue frosting. It read, "To: Horo; Love, Secret Santa."

Horo grinned as wide as his face could be as he read over the message. Boy was his scret santa great! The shaman fished out a fork from a drawer and drew some cake to eat. Slowly he leveled the utensil to his mouth and took in the bite. Suddenly he sputtered, coughing and choking, trying to hack up the cake bite.

"It's horrible!" he cried to nobody as he managed to swallow the piece, eyes watery. Boy, his secret santa was thoughtful and great, but they sure couldn't cook!

* * *

Woohoo, part three done! This part also took Kiari-san a while to complete. But hey, more HoroRen-ness-ish, right? She enjoyed making this part and she sure hopes you enjoyed reading it. Come check for the last part monday(26th) if you can. It shall be completely finished then, yay! 

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	9. Secret Santa, Shi

**Title:** Bitter Cold  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune(piratekiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** Implied HoroRen  
**Summary:** Ice. Bitter and cold. It has nothing to do with him. Yet, it does. (One-shot Collection)

**Disclaimer-** Kiari-san does not own Shaman King, no matter how much she wishes.

**Secret Santa  
****(Part Four)**

Gently stroking the material Tao Jun smoothed out the decorative paper so that she could wrap her last secret santa present. Li Pyron helped her when she asked for it and watched her almost curiously.

The paper was of a deep green with a decorative pattern of red-nosed reindeers. To top it off she tied it with a crimson ribbon, curling the strands that fell from the sweet little bow.

"There," she spoke at last, holding up the oddly-shaped gift. She turned to the living corpse martial artist and handed him the present. "Now be a dear and set that downstairs for me, thank you," she chirped gratefully.

Li Pyron did as he was told without any thought of objection and left her room to head downstairs. Coming down to the ground floor he met up with his mistress' younger brother. "Good morning, Master Tao," he greeted almost mechanically.

"Just call me Ren," the short chinese voiced quietly, not even really noticing who he was speaking to, or that he was actually speaking out loud.

The martial artist returned with a simple nod of obeyance as the two walked in silence, coincidently going to the same direction.

"Ren!" cried an over excited Ainu girl as she latched herself to his arm, "Chocolove revealed himself as my secret santa and just look at the wonderful new jacket he got me!" She released his arm to twirl around in front of him, showing off the pink and baby blue jacket with fake fur lining its edges. However, the shaman wasn't even paying attention as he walked away from her and over to her older brother.

"Hey Renny," Horohoro greeted with a lopsided grin, turning to the shorter as he sat down next to him, "Whacha got there?"

With an uncharacteristic blush spreading across his pale features, the golden-eyed shaman pushed the wrapped present over to the blunette. "I-I'm your secret santa," he managed to force out, "Ainu-baka."

The ice shaman grinned eagerly at the present and nearly ripped the thing apart as he tore off the christmasy paper. With the absence of the paper, the gift was exposed and the Ainu gawked childishly at it. "Walkie talkies! Thank you!" Horo squealed happily, grabbing the Tao in a hug, making him blush harder.

Pirika, who had been abandoned at the end of the room, glowered at her brother. How dare he steal the beautiful chinese from her grasps! She would get her revenge, he could count on it.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Delicately touching the damp glass with small fingers, the pink-haired cook watched as snow gracefully fell from the grey clouds. They swirled around each other in the invisble force of the wind, making it look as though they were dancing a graceful ballet with one another.

"Tamao?" a lazy voice broke her silent admiration, but as she turned around she really didn't mind.

"Yoh-sama," she bowed in respect, her usual blush nothing more than a faint shade of pink against her peachy skin.

"I slept in again didn't I?" the brunette frowned, scratching his head groggily.

Tamao nodded, "I'm afraid so Yoh-sama."

The Asakura gave a yawn and started to leave the room until the pink-haired girl stopped him by calling his name importantly. He turned back to the small cook, "Yes Tamao?"

"I-I have something I need to give you," she replied meekly, quickly rushing to get a wrapped present from a table and hand it to the shaman, "I'm your secret santa."

Yoh took the gift and smiled sweetly as he pulled off the wrapping. "An MP3 player? That must've cost a handful. Thank you Tamao," he grinned at the girl whose blush grew deeper and soon left the room.

And as the lazy brunette left the room another shaman entered. This one was much taller than the timid girl and held a wrapped box in his hands. He set the gift upon the table and motioned Tamao over with a grin.

She complied with a meek smile of her own. "What is it Ryu-san?"

"I've got something for you," he replied with an almost sly expression, patting at the box.

"What is it?" she questioned, curiously looking at the gift.

"It's a gift," the taller answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, but quickly added, "It's for you. I'm your secret santa, Tamao-chan."

Tamao gave a grateful smile as she took the box in her small hands. Careful not to ruin the lovely wrapping paper she peeled away the present's cover to reveal a polished cardboard box. It was a creamy lavender color and on the front it displayed a picture of a lovely tea set. So, opening the box with her hopes shot way up, she pulled out styrofoam protected objects and layed them out on the table until all seven pieces sat upon the table.

Piece by piece she removed the styrofoam to uncover expensive china glass. Depicted on each fragile tea set part was a delicate looking girl. Oddly her hair was of a peachish pink hue and her small eyes sparkled a brilliant crimson. She was surrounded by small animals, such as baby fawn and squirrels, and enclosing all this earthly background was a thin line of gold.

The pink-haired cook wasn't one to squeal happily and glomp a person like her friend, Pirika, did many times. However, on this special occasion, she felt it was oddly necessary as she nearly jumped the shaman with a warm thank-you hug. Retreating with a heavy blush she gave a respective bow. "It is absolutely beautiful. Thank-you, Ryu-san."

"I'm glad you like it," Ryu replied, patting the girl's head affectionately, "I wasn't sure if it fit your tastes exactly."

"It's beautiful," she repeated in an adoring exhale.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Oyamada Manta blinked dumbfoundedly at the object held out to him then up to who held it. He had already figured out who his secret santa was since day two, but he hadn't expected such a nice present from her. And so he stared, happy and yet very confused.

"Will you just take it shrimp," Anna scowled, loosing her patience with the small blonde.

He flapped his lips open and closed as if trying to speak, but nothing emitted from his mouth. So, with a loss for words, he obediently nodded and took the electric planner from her grasp.

Once the object was out of her hand the Itako spun on her heel and walked off without a care. Turning into a hallway she bumped into a lazy brunette who held a wrapped something in his arms.

"Anna," Yoh greeted with a lazy grin, "I've been looking for you."

The blonde watched with half interest as the shaman handed her the thing that had been draped over his arm. She took the present, knowing exactly what it was for and what not. However, as she revealed her newest present she paled.

"I'm you secret santa!" the brunette chimed happily, not noticing her unhappy expression.

"What is this?" she demanded, waving the material at him with both hands.

"A dress," he answered, confused.

"I can see that," she retorted with a roll of her eyes, "I'm talking about the design.. The color.."

"Oh!" he caught on, and grinned with a shrug, "I thought you could try something different."

"It's white," she deanpanned, "And western-ish."

"It's got some black.. and brown. It'll look good on you!"

"You better hope so Askaura Yoh, you better hope so."

And with that threat she spun on her heel and stalked off down the hall, leaving a slightly pale shaman behind.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Ryu childishly tore at the wrapping paper enclosing his gift that Jun had presented to him. Once revealed, the tallest shaman gawked at the beautiful handcrafted mirror he held in his hands.

Tamao, who happened to be at his side at the time, gasped at the mirror. "It's beautiful."

The shaman was at a loss of words as his lips flapped, but not a sound came out. He did a couple hand motions to try to express himself, but neither understood him. In fact, they couldn't even follow his motions considering how fast he made them. In the end, the pink-haired girl spoke up for the male, telling the Tao that he liked his gift, a lot.

Jun nodded with a sweet smile and parted with the two. Traveling down the hall she ran into the short blonde boy, who was looking for her. With one of his small smiles he handed up a box four-fifths his size to her, stating that he had been her secret santa the entire week.

She thanked Manta, opening the box to reveal a chinese dress. "My, how lovely," she replied, "Thank you again."

"You're welcome. Just tell me if it doesn't fit or something. I saved the receipt," he grinned.

"I will," she nodded another thanks before excusing herself and continued her travel down the hall. Reaching the room she wanted she slid open the door, revealing team _The Ren_ sitting on the floor in a circle, a board game situated in the center. A thin green eyebrow raised halfway up her forehead at the sight. "What are you doing?"

"Playing the board game Horohoro got me!" Chocolove chimed, throwing his fists into the air, "And I'm winning!"

"I see. Ren, can I speak with you?"

The younger chinese looked up, giving his sister an approval glance before returning his focus to the game. "What is it?"

"Pirika has been looking for you for the past ten minutes," Jun informed, "Go down there and see what it is she wants."

"I can go get her for you," Horo interjected, "And then I'll bring her up here and she can play Clue with us! If she wants..."

"Yeah, right," the Tao mumbled, "Fine, you go get her," he agreed with the Ainu.

The blunette gave a lopsided grin as he jumped to his feet and exited his room. Racing down the stairs two steps at a time the ice shaman collided with his younger sister, who stumbled but held a present close to her chest. "'Nii-san," she scolded, "You should watch where you're going."

"Sorry," he chirped cheerfully, "But I heard you were looking for Renny so I went to go find you."

"Yes, I was," the girl replied with an sort of snobbish air, "Do you know where he is?"

"Sure I do," Horohoro frowned at his sister, "We're playing a board game up in my room."

"Oh! No wonder I couldn't find him. Somehow I didn't expect him to be in your room," Pirika spoke, looking pass her brother and to the top of the stairs.

The older Ainu didn't reply. He just turned and started back up the stairs, the younger following after him. Sliding open the door the room occupants' eyes all turned to him. "Found her," he chirped to the two Taos with a grin.

The blue-haired girl pushed pass her brother and over to the younger chinese. "Ren, I'm your secret santa," she grinned, handing over the gift she had been holding close.

Tao Ren took the present hesitantly as he watched the Ainus take a seat at either side of him. Pirika looked to be glaring at her older brother who was innocently trying to figure out what the chinese's gift was. He sighed as he tore at the present's colorful concealer. What came unveiled by the thin paper was a miniture polished wooden fountain. Its wood was a dark cherry-brown color and was whittled down to look oddly like Ren and some girl. "Uh," the chinese shaman puzzled, "Thanks?"

"Your welcome," the blue-haired girl smiled happily, "I'm glad you like it. It's handcrafted by the store owner I got it from."

"That's Renny, but who's that?" Horohoro suddenly spoke up, pointing at the figures at the top of the fountain statue.

"That is me," Pirika answered between gritted teeth, hating that her brother always interupted everything.

"Oh!" he cried, taking a closer look at the gift in Ren's hands, "I think I see the resemblemce."

"Can we please get back to the game!" Chocolove suddenly intervened, "I want to finish, and win!"

:-:-:-:-:-:

Kororo giggled quietly as she hung mistletoe in the doorway of the common room. Amidamaru, Bason, and the couple other spirits helped complete their decorations within the room, preparing for the surprise for their masters, or mistresses.

In the room there was a large christmas tree. On it glittered bold silver tinsel and numerous amounts of round, colorful ornaments. A brightly shining star sat at the tree's very top, blinking and winking down at the spirits below it.

"This place is looking very good," Amidamaru complimented his friends before turning to Kororo specifically "Are you sure Tamao-san is making a feast unknowingly?"

The small little koropokkur nodded vigorously in reply.

"And you've gotten and wrapped all the gifts?" the samuri then turned to Li Pyron who nodded as well, "Good. Then everything is ready."

"Should we start gathering our masters then?" Bason was first to ask.

Amidamaru nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I believe it is time for that now."

"Alright," the chinese warlord bowed respectfully before exiting the room. The other spirits followed after him until the room was empty.

Each ally did their own convincing to get their masters, or mistresses, to wait outside of the common room door. Some were talking to each other while others waited impatiently while their spirits had returned to the room to fix up a couple things.

Eventually the door was opened and with a pop of confetti the spirits chorused, "Merry Christmas!"

Of course the shamans were surprised, having no idea about this secret party/gift exchange, but embraced the thoughtful idea quickly. They entered the beautifully decorated room and the party began.

Kororo giggled cheerfully as she watched Pirika and Ren step under the mistletoe unknowingly. Mischieviously she floated over to them and motioned for them to look up. She giggled in extra delight as the Ainu girl's face lit up in a blush and the chinese frowned.

Pirika, with her determination to get Ren kicked up, turned to the grumpy kwan dao weilder and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Pulling back she blushed wildly while the other just blinked dumbfoundedly.

"Aw," chirped Ryu to Horohoro and Chocolove who happened to see the scene under the mistletoe, "Aren't they just so adorable together?"

"No," both shamans snapped, grumbling to themselves. One grumbled about backstabbing friends, while the other grumbled about evil sisters.

Pirika continued to hang around Ren in the rather large common room. Sometimes she randomly dragged him places by grabbing his hand. The other members of team _The Ren_ glared at the two. Horo sighed with disappointment and hopefully began a conversation with the darker-skinned shaman.

"I can't believe them," he muttered, swearing at the memory of the kiss.

"I can't believe him," Chocolove answered crossly.

The ice shaman snapped his head towards the other, slightly confused. "Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"Stupid Ren, hitting on _my_ girl."

"_What_?" the blunette's jaw fell open with wide, unbelieving eyes popping out of their sockets, "Your girl?"

"Did I say my girl?" the African stammered, sweating, "I meant your sister."

"Sure," the Ainu drawled with a roll of his eyes.

Chocolove pulled nervously on the collar of his shirt and looked around for a reason to excuse himself. "I think I'm gonna go make some.." the dark shaman looked around, rushed, "some hot chocolate! Yeah, hot chocolate. Bye!" He then quickly hurried off without receiving a reply.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Amidamaru smiled friendly as his master opened the small gift from him. It was but a simple key chain of a string of music notes, but what was most important was the thought. Yoh thanked the spirit with one of his lazy smiles and a friendly hug.

Around the room other masters and mistresses were unwrapping the presents their spirit allies had for them. Tamao received two small stuffed animals. A raccoon from Conchi and a weasel from Ponchi. Ryu got a deck of cards from Tokagero. Jun was given a cheap, yet expensive looking necklace. Mik gave Chocolove a small hand-held joke book. Horohoro received a small tiger figurine and Ren got a four-leaf clover key chain.

Once each shaman thanked their spirit ally in some way the party resumed. Yoh, Manta, and Amidamaru chatted lively with each other while Anna watched them from a close distance. Jun gave friendly advice to the timid Tamao about anything she knew while she just nodded thankfully. Ryu and Pirika were listening to and laughing at Chocolove who was telling them some corny jokes. And lastly, Horohoro stayed close to the food while Ren leaned against the wall nearby.

Picking up a couple sugar cookies, Horo walked over to the short chinese. "Here," he offered a cookie.

Ren looked up and hesitantly took the offered treat. Without a word of thanks he bit into frosted, bell-shaped cookie.

"You're welcome," the Ainu chirped sarcastically, gobbling up his own, "So, Pirika finally let you free?"

"Thankfully," the chinese muttered sourly.

"I thought you liked my sister," the blunette blinked in bafflement.

The Tao shook his head with a frown. "Where ever did you get that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know," Horo drawled sarcastically, a tinge of jealousy in his voice as he continued, "The mistletoe.. This party.."

"That's ridiculous," Ren scolded, "No one would've noticed the mistletoe if Kororo didn't point it out; and she dragged me around against my will."

The ice shaman blinked slowly. "Oh, then you don't?" he replied almost hopefully.

"No, I don't," the chinese returned evenly as he stood up straight and headed towards the door to leave. At the door he stopped and turned to face the older Ainu again. He motioned for him to come over.

Horohoro walked over to him, perplexed on what he could want now. "What is--"

"But," he interupted with a sort of knowing smirk growing on his lips, "I think I like her older brother better." He leaned up slightly and placed a quick kiss to the blunette's cheek before turning to leave. "I'm going to train," he called back shortly.

A blush stained the ice shaman's cheeks as he blinked blankly, watching as the Tao walked out of sight. Suddenly, regaining all focus, a smile graced his face as he raced after Ren. "I'll come too!"

* * *

Finally, Kiari-san has finished the last part. And just a day early too. She hopes you liked her four part story, and don't by shy. Tell her what you think. She'll enjoy hearing what you have to say and any advice or corrections you have. Or even tell her if she should put this in as a different fanfiction story since it isn't really aoneshot. Well, thank you for reading anyways. 

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	10. Tutor

**Title:** Bitter Cold  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune(piratekiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** Implied HoroRen  
**Summary:** Ice. Bitter and cold. It has nothing to do with him. Yet, it does. (One-shot Collection)

Kiari-san started this during her homeroom and finished it around 2:30 in the morning. Why? Because she was up and bored. She's a night owl. Anyhow.. Hope you enjoy! Oh! And before Kiari-san forgets.. This story is almost kind of AU-ish..

**Disclaimer-** No own, no own. -weeps-

**Tutor**

Horokeu Usui flopped heavily upon his bed with an agitated sigh. Today had been a rough, boring day. And boy was he glad it was finally nearing its damned end.

Each and every teacher of his had rounded on him in class, piling him up with unnecessary homework just for being the way he was. He missed a great lunch because of some blabbing girl he had no interest in, but insisted on keeping him from his friends and his lunch. Also, he was held after school in detention for something that was utterly stupid!

But luckily, that was all over now.

The blue-haired boy rested his head against the feather soft pillow and closed his tired obsidian eyes. He could almost see the wonderful far-off world of dreamland. He could almost touch it, smell it, taste it! But an ear-piercing, slightly shrill voice immediately awoke him.

"Renny!"

It was the high-pitched squeal of his little sister Pirika. Somehow he would've thought he'd have gotten used to that cry of hers by now, but still it surprised him every time it came.

There were some muffled voices after that and then the soft thudding of footsteps heading towards his room. Horo held his breath nearly out of instinct as the thumpings got heavier as they neared his closed door. His breath was still bottled up as he chose to ignore the insistent knocks at the wood.

"Onii-san," he heard Pirika call through the door, sounding annoyed, but happy, "Ren's come by for your daily tutoring session. Don't be pig-headed today and come out. I'm sure you could use all the help you can get with that stack of homework I saw you bring home. Come out, alright?"

"Fine, fine," he grumbled in return as the breath was released. She was like their mother when their parents weren't around, despite that she was the younger. Horo really hated that sometimes, but he couldn't do much about that though. Go against Pirika and she finds a way to pay you back big time. She was evil, despite how cute she may be on the outside.

"Good. Renny's waiting for you at the kitchen table. Don't get him upset, okay? I don't want anything broken," the girl spoke up happily, her grin apparent in her voice. Then she left.

Horohoro sighed deeply, trying to sink farther into the warm mattress. It wasn't that he disliked his tutoring sessions with Ren. On the contrary. He enjoyed them as much as diving into a big bowl of ice cream. He enjoyed being helped by the small chinese and having him over to spend time with. It was just that for the past couple of days he hadn't been in the best of moods.

This happened often actually. Every month the blunette would get in a despressed and angry mood for a certain amount of days. He wasn't even sure why this happened because he lived a rather exciting, fun life. But it happened anyways.

Yoh, a friend, had laughed everytime Horo would turn into a bad mood for no reason. He'd turn to Manta, another friend, and chuckle, "I guess it's that time of month again, ne?"

The Ainu boy frowned, eyebrows furrowed together at the memory. Grumpily he rose from his bed and swung his backpack over his shoulder. He had ignored Ren and his sessions the last couple of days, and he probably owed it to the chinese to actually attend this one. He was begged by the Usuis to tutor their son and was being paid by the hour for agreeing to do it.

Horohoro entered the kitchen and sat himself beside Ren at the table. "Let's get this over with," he mubbled unhappily as he pulled out papers from his pack.

The other raised a thin purple eyebrow, but didn't object. He was aware of this "time of the month" thing with the blunette and promptly ignored it. Once he saw that all materials were set and ready he began the tutoring session.

"I don't get it!" Horo cried at Ren as he tried the first couple math problems.

The chinese remained calm, expecting this to come. "It's not that hard," he sighed lightly, taking the pencil from the fuming Ainu, "Here, I'll show you how to do the first one." As he worked out the problem he explained every step he took. After having to repeat this at least twice more he was able to sit back and watch as the blunette did his own work.

After a good couple of hours three of four main subjects had their homework, and extra homework, completed. All that was left was English, Horokeu's most hated subject of all time. He begged and pleaded and begged some more to not have to do the homework, but Ren, being the good tutor he was, made him do it.

"No, no, you did that wrong," the smaller spoke up as he observed Horo working on the homework.

"What'd I do wrong?" he asked, brows furrowing together.

"There," he answered, leaning over and pointing at the problem, "You did that section completely wrong."

The Ainu gulped lightly as he felt Ren's body press softly against his side as he was reaching over to point at a certain something on his paper. His face grew hot as he lost all concenration. His head began to swim as he felt his hands starting sweat and he found himself focusing on the chinese with dark appraising eyes.

"Horo?" Ren startled him, staring back up with large golden eyes, "Did you hear me?"

The one in question fidgeted in his seat, feeling his face slowly growing red. "N-no," he stammered nervously.

"I thought so," the other deadpanned, eyes half lidded as he sat up straight again, "Well then, I want you to figure out your mistake on your own. If you're not going to listen, then I'm not going to help."

"But Ren," Horohoro whined, prying his eyes off of him and turning to the paper, "I don't see it. What'd I do?"

"If you're not going to listen, then I'm not going to help," he repeated, folding his arms and settling against the back of his chair.

"You're mean."

About another hour passed and Horo finished his last bit of homework thanks to Ren once he started helping again. Now they sat at the table, Horo packing his homework back in his bag and Ren watching him.

"Horo," the chinese spoke up suddenly, feeling almost meek as he did, "Are you feeling better?"

The blunette turned and blinked at him dumbly.

"I heard about your bad mood thing from Yoh," he explained softly.

"Oh!" he caught on. Now that he thought about it, he didn't feel quite that grumpy anymore. He felt happy and like himself again. "Yeah! I feel much better, thanks to you."

The shorter fought back the blush threatening to stain his pale cheeks as he muttered, "I didn't do anything."

Horo grinned, "Maybe not, but I feel much happier. And it must be because of you because I was grumpy at first and then I was happy and I was with you and no one else the whole time."

Ren stood from his chair abruptly, turning away. "I should go home now."

"Ah, don't you want your pay?" the blunette stood up as well.

"I don't need any pay," the chinese replied, picking up his light bag from the ground and started out the room and to the front door. The other followed after him.

"Uhm, well, do you want me to walk you home?" he questioned hopefully.

"I think I'll be fine," he answered slowly.

"But it's already dark out. We don't want anything happening to you out there," he smiled slowly as Ren raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine," he sighed helplessly as he started out the door with him following.

They walked in chopped silence as Horo tried bringing up conversations that died with just a single reply. Soon they reached the chinese's place and stopped at the front door. "Good night," Ren turned back briefly before opening the front door.

Horohoro quickly grabbed his arm and twirled him back around. He had wanted to do this a while ago, but his "time of the month" had made him forget about it until now. And now he had the strongest urge to actually do it. So he went with it.

"So, same time tomorrow?" the blunette grinned, releasing captured lips.

"If you're lucky, Horokeu," Ren returned with a smallsmirk.

"Good evening, Horohoro," Jun smiled knowingly from the open doorway, startling both boys.

"'Nee-chan!" the younger chinese yelped, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," she grinned wickedly, "Long enough."

* * *

Bwa ha ha! Kiari-san hopes you liked this, because it was actually a kind of random story that popped up. She thinks it turned out well though, even thought it's not too long. Well, tell her what you think. 

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	11. Window Art

**Title:** Bitter Cold  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune(piratekiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** Implied HoroRen  
**Summary:** Ice. Bitter and cold. It has nothing to do with him. Yet, it does. (One-shot Collection)

Okay, Kiari-san wants to apologize for taking so long for getting up another one-shot. But she was rather busy with school, japanese class(tues & thurs), and getting ready for AniZona2. Now that that's over and classes are coming to an end she'll have more time on her hands. Until then, enjoy the ultimately short one-shot she created as further apology.

**Disclaimer-** Kiari-san does not own Shaman King. Nope, not at all...

**Window Art**

Horohoro gave an unhappy sigh as he stared at the dark outside world through a foggy window. He was stuck inside.

The others had decided to sneak out to see a movie without him telling him first. So he was stuck at the inn, with only an arrogant chinese as company. And as if that wasn't enough the grey clouds that had gathered outside had begun to pour down merciless amounts of rain. He was stuck inside, and with nothing to do.

With a bored sigh, Horo traced a finger against the cloudy window, creating an unintentional pattern of lazy swirls. Realizing what he had just done his great obsidian eyes brightened with renewed cheerfulness. He sat up on his knees, facing the window directly with his hands placed on the cool glass, and breathed on it, creating a very fogged space where his breath had hit the window. Smiling he took his finger and drew a mini Ren face whose tongari was shooting up in his anger.

Leaning back to appreciate his work he laughed with childish glee. Maybe there was a reason he was left inside on such a rainy day, and windows must've had something to do with it.

"What are you doing, Ainu-baka?" The voice had the ice shaman jump clearly two feet off the floor as he spun around to face the angry face he'd been laughing at just seconds before.

"What is that?" the chinese inquired, leaning over to inspect the mini drawing of himself.

Horo fumbled for an excuse, flailing his hands about helplessly. He surely didn't want a kwan dao up against his throat today.

The purple-haired shaman raised an eyebrow, "You're pathetic," he hummed, taking his finger and adding more to the drawing before walking away.

The Ainu blinked at him cluelessly, then looked over at what he added. Now it wasn't just a mini Ren's head but his whole body and a mini Horo with a kwan dao up against his throat. He couldn't help but laugh.

What he didn't notice however was a tiny heart delicately placed between the drawn shamans. If he saw that, maybe he wouldn't have laughed so hard.

* * *

Kiari-san squeezed what cute-ness she could in that last part so she hopes it suited you all as apology. Her next one-shot will definitely be longer. You can count on it! 


	12. Kiss 'n' Tell

**Title:** Bitter Cold  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing(s):** HoroRen  
**Summary:** Ice. Bitter and cold. It has nothing to do with him. Yet, it does. (One-shot Collection) 

Well, apparently, I had a half completed Valentines Day ficlet, but, as I said, it's half completed and probably going to stay like that for a while. XD Instead, I gots this ficlet for ya! The idea was working a lot better for me and I got the idea while my sister and I were messing with animated screenshots of the Shaman King crew. It's got a small reference to St. Whites Day. See if you can find it. ;D

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Shaman King.

Kiss 'n' Tell

"C'mon Ren, please!" Pirika begged, her and her pink-haired friend nearly on their knees in front of the Chinese shaman.

"No," the golden eyed teen frowned, crossing his arms across his chest and turning back to the TV that was playing the usual soap operas Anna normally watched, "I don't kiss and tell."

"They kissed!" the girls squealed loudly, clasping hands with each other and jumping for joy in a circle. The other blushed furiously at his slip and their reaction. The two other females in the room glanced at the three before turning back to the television.

"You have to tell us everything!" the Ainu girl cried, looking at her brother's teammate with pleading eyes as Tamao nodded frantically in agreement. By now, the tall Chinese woman who'd been sitting on the couch watching the television with the itako was slightly more curious and paid casual attention.

Ren, realizing that he was trapped, gave a lengthy sigh of defeat. With two expecting eyes turned to him, he hesitated out of annoyance and nervousness. He was just an unlucky fool when it came to women and their need to gossip. Maybe he should have tagged along with Horokeu and the others when they said they were going out to the race tracks. Of course, it was also just his luck to want to watch a little television while the two just happened to be there talking about their relations. What a mess.

!-The Night Before-!

"How did you get me to agree to this again," the Chinese shaman breathed, watching as people boarded the string of six connected carts.

"I went on the Side Winder with you, so you have to come on this with me. Besides, I gave you that marshmallow treat," was the reply he received.

"I regret accepting that." He watched the carts start off with a sudden jerk, making him flinch slightly.

"Aww, the great Tao Ren isn't scared, is he?"

"He is not," he growled at the jest, waving away the finger that poked his cheek.

The couple moved up in the line so that they were second to board once the other string of carts returned to the starting and ending station. The people that stepped off the ride were either giddy from the rush of adrenaline still flowing through their veins or green with dizziness. Ren had never ridden a roller coaster before and now that he was seconds off from getting on one, he was as nervous as he'd ever been. Things were not going to end off well, he just knew it.

As the miniature, roofless train halted to a stop to let off the batch of people who'd just finished their ride, the group of people the Chinese and his date were in were allowed to board the carts. He barely minded that he was being dragged along by the hand as he watched the others chatter excitedly and nervously as they all boarded. He was led to the middle section of the string of cars and ushered into one first, Horohoro climbing in next to sit right beside him. After securing the safety bars fitted over their torso, the blue-haired shaman took ahold of his hand with his own and smiled assuringly at him.

"Don't worry. You'll love this ride," he beamed as the carts jerked and began down the tracks.

And oddly enough, in the end, the Chinese did in fact enjoy the ride a great deal. Horo wasn't the least bit surprised at the outcome, grinning as wide as his face would allow. Of course, his grin faded when a whirl of dizziness caught up to him.

The couple spent the rest of their night playing carnival games and riding various rides. The Ainu was thrilled when he won a game of ring toss and won a giant stuffed rabbit which he promptly gave Ren to "remember their time at the carnival" with. He was rather annoyed though when he was forced to carry it around the park, which was quite amusing to the other. Fortunately, it was much later in their day did he win the toy and therefore didn't have to lug it around for an unbearably long time.

"Horo, don't you think we should be heading home now," the golden eyed teen said slowly, looking up at the darkened sky.

The sky was a clear, deep indigo color, decorated with yellow and white stars of various sizes and quantities. The moon hung on some invisible cord, grinning much like the Cheshire cat in its crescent shaped glory. It cast the dark sky dotted with winking and smiling dots in a pretty silver glow, outlining any far off silhouettes the human eye could see from where they stood. It was a very glorious sight.

The ice shaman gazed over at the other with one of his cheeky lopsided grins. "Not yet," he said, handing over the giant stuffed rabbit, "Hold your bunny for a minute." Once the prize switched hands he rushed over to a food stand and returned with a batch of purple and blue cotton candy on a stick. This he handed over to the other shaman and took back the giant prize rabbit. "There! Now how about one last ride?"

"Just one," Ren submitted, pulling off a small piece of the sugary treat and sticking it in his mouth. Instantly it began dissolving against his tongue, sending a wave of tingles throughout his mouth. He pulled another piece from the big, loose ball and fed it to Horo since he whined for it as they started walking. "Horo! That's disgusting!" he suddenly cried, jerking his hand back and wiping his wet finger on his shirt.

The blue-haired Ainu pouted, "It was sticking to your finger," he explained, "How else could I get it. I have no hands."

"I understand that, but that doesn't mean you can stick my finger in your mouth!"

"Well licking wasn't going work, and I have no hands, remember!"

"Oh, forget it!"

After that, the shorter held the cotton candy in front of the other's face so that he could just take a bite out of the sugary ball when he whined for some. This made the other pout just a bit as he'd enjoyed the once in a lifetime feeding from the cute purple-haired teen.

The couple headed toward the Ferris Wheel glittering with colorful lights as it towered at least five stories above them. The line was long, but worth it as a final ride of the night of their first official date. It was around quarter of an hour before the two were at the front of the line to board one of the metal cages painted white and either pink, neon green, or azure. With their luck they received an azure colored one and boarded it with their stuffed rabbit. Horo took one side and Ren and the animal took the other.

The ride started off slowly, the cages rocking with every stop as more are filled with people. Once all the cages have been occupied, the Ferris Wheel spun slowly twice before stopping and starting to let people on and off again. In all, the riders reach the very top of the wheel at least two times.

Horohoro and Ren shared casual conversation throughout the ride, enjoying the beautiful view they could see outside their cage. The world below twinkled up at them much like the stars twinkled down at them. Various colored lights shown in bright dots from game and food stands below on the fair grounds and far out from the grounds silhouettes of mountains and buildings were rimmed in silver from the grinning moon. The sight was very breathtaking.

"There's only a little let of the cotton candy," the ice shaman mused aloud, picking the final piece off the paper cone the sugary treat had been on, "Would you like it, Renny?"

"No, you can have it," he replied absently, looking out at the scenery below and around them.

"You sure?" Horo furrowed his brows.

"Yeah."

"I know! We can share it!" he suddenly beamed, gaining the other's attention.

"How do you expect to share such a small piece?" the Chinese questioned, a thin purple eyebrow raised.

"Like this!" Horo stuffed the small piece of cotton candy in the other's mouth, earning a utterly bewildered look.

Golden eyes widened considerably as lips pressed firmly against his own. The lips were soft and sweet, tasting much like the treat they'd been eating. Though sweet and passionate, the kiss was also demanding and rough. Soon enough a wet tongue roamed into the shorter's mouth, venturing for the last taste of the dissolving cotton candy. The tongue was warm and sugary, causing a low moan to bubble from the Chinese shaman's throat which spurred on the taller shaman.

By the time the two broke apart, they were both nearly gasping for breath and a red warmness had spread over their faces. They gazed at each other with innocent longing, ignoring the stopping and starting of the wheel as the ride was coming to its end. "See? Delicious," the Ainu breathed.

The couple had a slightly awkward time as they stepped out of the cage and started out of the fair ground, but thanks to Horokeu's cheerful personality it didn't last long. They headed back for the Funbari Inn in either light conversation or comfortable silence. Upon reaching the sliding front doors, however, Ren went to open them but was stopped by a hand that grabbed the one that was reaching for the door. Horo grinned as the other turned to him.

"Aren't we going to say goodnight?"

"We can say goodnight inside," he admonished.

"So you're inviting me inside?" the ice shaman wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't be disgusting, Ainu-baka!" Ren snapped, blushing cutely despite the furrow of his brows.

"I was kidding, I was kidding," he laughed, leaning over and pecking the other's lips. He grinned stupidly and slid open the Inn's front door.

!-Currently-!

Pirika squealed excitedly, wrapping her brother's teammate in a bone-crushing hug. Tamao giggled lightly in her own excitement, happy for the two shamans. Jun, having paying keen attention, smiled in amusement, before turning back to the television which the itako, Anna, had been absorbed in the whole time. Ren wriggled out of the bear hug, blushing brightly as he quickly evaded the blue-haired girl by going to sit on the couch beside his older sister.

Fortunately, the clatter of doors opening and feet padding upon wooden floors distracted the girl as the other shamans returned from their adventure at the race track. All seemed amused but one who padded over to the Chinese and dropped to his knees to rest his head in his lap, big obsidian eyes looking about ready to cry.

"I lost, Renny!" the Ainu wailed, pouting noticeably.

The tiger eyed teen sighed and rolled his eyes as he began patting the other's soft azure hair, "It's okay, Ainu-baka."

* * *

I know Ren is OOC, but I figured this takes place 4 – 5 years after the Shaman Fight. So certainly he's really warmed up to at least his former teammates, right? Makes sense? And as for Tamao, I figure Pirika probably would rub off on her just a little. XD

P.S. I also imagine Pirika can be rather persuasive.

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for my ego.


	13. Skip the Prom

**Title:** Bitter Cold  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** HoroRen, imply-ish PirikaxOC  
**Summary:** Ice. Bitter and cold. It has nothing to do with him. Yet, it does. (One-shot Collection)

This idea came from a comic page I was drawing for a LJ community. So it kind of revolves around the short comic, but not really and with its own plot-line. :D

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters.

**Skip the Prom**

Horohoro Usui reclined happily on the soft blue couch, snatching up the remote control for the television on his way down. He pulled his sock-clad feet onto the comfy cushion and sat cross-legged as he turned on the television with a press of a button. For a while he flipped through the hundreds of channels for something entertaining to watch. He came up empty-handed for the time being.

The high school senior was soon joined by his boyfriend of one full year. The golden-eyed senior raised a fine eyebrow at the television commercial as he came over to the side of the couch, a half-full glass of milk in hand. He settled himself on the armrest of the furniture with one leg tucked close and sipped at his beverage.

The Ainu paused in his constant flipping of the channels to look up at the other. "You're going to buy us out of house and home with all your milk drinking, Ren," he grinned playfully.

"Do you want some?" he droned, ignoring the previous statement as he held the frosty clear glass in front of his face.

"No thank you," he continued to grin. He wrapped an arm around the Chinese's petite waist and abruptly pulled him into his lap. As he hugged him close and rested his chin on his shoulder, he whispered, "I prefer something hot and steamy." He paused and then laughed, "Like coffee!"

Tao Ren rolled his eyes and removed himself from the blue-haired shaman's lap. He sank into the cushion beside the other and gazed back at the television flashing with soft light. Another commercial was on, he assumed. Truthfully, he could care less what was on the television or what the Ainu chose to watch on the television. As out of character as it may have seemed, he just preferred the warm company of someone who cared for him and he really cared for in return. It was the most comfortable feeling he'd ever felt in his life.

Suddenly there was a loud rap on the door. Being lazy and uncaring, Horohoro decided to ignore that sound. However, the knocking resumed a second or so later and this time the young woman upstairs heard it.

"That must be Derek. Open the door, please, Nii-chan!" Pirika chimed loudly from the floor above him. He frowned deeply, hoisting himself off his butt.

"Fine!" he called moodily to the girl who he assumed was adding final touches to her make-up or something. Derek was her date to the prom and even though he'd yet to meet the boy, he didn't like him already. It was probably just a big brother thing.

The ice shaman sauntered over to the door and looked through the peek-hole on the door. On the other side was a brunet clad in a penguin tuxedo with a corsage of purple and blue flowers in hand. He looked nervous. The older couldn't help the devious grin that engulfed his face as he reached for the doorknob. He would be surprised if the kid even came back after what he planned.

As he pulled open the wooden door, he contorted his face in an angry way and gave a sudden, ferocious growl. The boy jumped at least three feet in the air and nearly wet himself at the greeting. Despite the fear and nervousness evident in his green eyes, he stood his ground as best as he could manage and even manged to squeak out a question; "Is Pirika here?"

Horo's mannerism seemed to have changed completely as he grinned and fully opened the door. "She's still getting ready. Come on in," he said, stepping to the side to let his little sister's date into their home. When he was in, he slammed the door shut behind him and continued to grin at him. "Want something to drink?" he offered.

"If it... wouldn't be too much trouble..." the brunet smiled meekly, obviously still jumpy from the greeting.

"No trouble at all," the blue-haired senior chimed, "Kitchen is over here."

Derek was led to the kitchen where he was given a glass of water to quench his thirst. As he finished off his drink, a purple-haired male entered the room with a glass of his own. He didn't even pause for any sort of greeting as he walked straight over to the sink and set his dish in it.

"Derek, you know Renny, right?" Horo asked with a large smile as he slung an arm around the Chinese with a slight air of pride.

"Ren," the shaman corrected dully, folding his arms over his chest. The correction was ignored.

"I... I think so," the brunet stammered, nodding slowly, fear amplified by just the mention of the tiger-eyed senior. The Ainu nodded approvingly as he released the upperclassman.

"Let me tell you a secret," he smirked, hooking his arm around his neck and bringing him over to whisper, "Renny is Pirika's ex. I'd watch myself if I were you; he can get pretty jealous over certain things." He pulled away and patted the younger's back with a grin. "So don't do anything stupid and be back as soon as possible. You want to stay on my good side too, after all."

"I'm ready!" Pirika chimed as she practically skipped into the kitchen in a beautiful prom dress with her hair up and a little matching purse in her hand. She stopped, immediately grasping what must've been going on before she appeared. She glared accusingly at her brother, "You're trying to scare him off, aren't you?"

Horohoro merely shrugged. "Hey, I'm your older brother. It's my job to scare away your dates if possible."

Her glare lifted and she pecked his cheek. "Good night, Nii-chan. I'll be back in a couple hours. Don't wait up."

"Yes ma'am. Have fun," he smirked in return as she left, dragging her date behind her. Once he heard the slam of the door closing, he turned to his boyfriend with an impossibly wide grin and dug for something in his pocket. In the meantime, Ren leaned against the kitchen counter with his elbows rested on the edge and watching the doorway the two had left through.

"I'm surprised you're not going to the prom," he said at last, looking up at his partner with a raised brow, "You went to the last three. Isn't it something you like?"

"Sure I do. Who wouldn't enjoy hanging with friends and dancing at the same time," the ice shaman laughed, slipping his arm around the smaller's waist and pulling him slightly closer.

"Then why not this year?"

This elicited a large grin from him as he pulled a square packet from his pocket. "I figured we'd just skip the prom and have some real fun," he purred, kissing his boyfriend's lips. The other couldn't help the small, slow smile that crept onto his lips.

"Y'know, that's probably not going to make much difference," he said, licking his lips. He was kissed again.

"Maybe. But mama always told me to use protection."

* * *

Hee hee hee. Don't even ask. Hope ya enjoyed though. :D 

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for the ego.


	14. Long Distance

**Title:** Bitter Cold  
**Author: **kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing(s): **HoroRen  
**Summary:** Ice. Bitter and cold. It has nothing to do with him. Yet, it does. (One-shot Collection)

Sorry I haven't been active for a really really long time. But here's something to tide y'all over while I try to get some more one-shots flowing. I hope y'all enjoy.

**Disclaimer-** Sorry, I don't own.

**Long Distance**

Horohoro Usui drummed his fingers upon the counter top, making pitter-pattering noises with his nails. His other hand supported his chin on his palm, elbow rested comfortably upon the sleek wooden surface and fingers curled against his bottom lip puckered in mild concentration. Absently, he swung his feet back and forth in the air, the tall stool he sat upon creaking quietly with the perpetual motion. Dark obsidian eyes stared down the electronic device just some feet away from his immediate grasp.

He was expecting something.

A shrill ring suddenly erupted from the device, echoing persistently about the small winter cottage. The shaman instantly jumped for the electric item, fumbling it between his two hands before finally pressing a button and holding the object up to his ear. "Hello?" he chimed into the receiver.

The smile having dropped right off his face after a second, he said with much less enthusiasm and a forced smile, "No, she isn't home at the moment. Can I take a message?"

Grumbling disappointedly at the call, he placed the phone back upon its charger and gave a huffing pout to himself. He ran a couple fingers through his brilliant azure locks with a sigh, picking himself off the stool and shuffling down the hall and entering his bedroom. The bed was warm and welcoming, beckoning him to lie down and take a long nap in the dreary afternoon day to get his mind off every little voice that buzzed about inside.

Horo almost succumbed until the phone announced a new caller in an irritatingly high-pitched ring. Without thought he raced right back out into the previous room and snatched the screaming device in a blur of motion. Once again, he was disappointed.

"Oh hey, Yoh," he replied, lack luster. The shaman on the other line frowned questioningly.

"Why sounding so glum Boroboro," he queried.

There was a heavy sigh. "I've been waiting for Ren to call all day," the Ainu stressed, "I don't think this long distance thing is working out."

"Give it time. If he likes you as much as you do him, I'm sure he'll call."

"I hope so."

Yoh laughed warmly over the phone, "Don't doubt it." Briefly there was a pause between the two. "Mm, I have to go. Anna wants me to start dinner."

Even though he knew the other couldn't see him, the ice shaman nodded; "Okay. Bye, Yoh."

"Bye."

The blue-haired boy of the Ainu tribe once again shuffled grumpily toward his bedroom with every intent of lying upon the soft spring mattress and dozing off. But what a funny thing irony was. Just as the ice shaman settled upon the comfortably warm and relaxing bed, head sunken into the feather pillow and tired eyes closed in exhaustion, the electronic device chimed annoyingly at the only occupant in the cozy winter cottage. It urged him cheerfully to get up and see who chose to call in this time.

"Screw you!" he screamed at the phone, turning on his side and covering his head with his soft, rectangular pillow as if it would drown out the sound.

Eventually the shrill ringing faded into muffled words of the answering machine and soon an obnoxious beep. Then silence. Then, "Horo?"

Horokeu rolled right out of his bed, landing with a hard thump upon the solid wood floors. Sock-clad feet pounding rapidly, breath quickening with adrenaline, heart beating with vigor, he raced out of his room and to the communication device as quickly as humanly possible. He slid across the wooden floor as he snatched the phone from its charger and, in one fluid motion, pressed the "talk" button and held the speaker to his ear. "Please don't hang up," were the first words to escape his lips.

"Took you long enough," was the arrogant reply. Horo couldn't contain his grin.

* * *

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for my ego.


	15. A Rainy Matinee

**Title:** Bitter Cold  
**Author: **kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing(s): **HoroRen-ish (if ya squint)  
**Summary:** Ice. Bitter and cold. It has nothing to do with him. Yet, it does. (One-shot Collection)

Imagine them 16 or 17 and mellowed out a little. :D By the way, go to our user profile and check out my deviantart account or livejournal account because recently I participated in the fanart100 lj community with our little horo-kun as the focus. Think you guys might like. XP Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters.

**A Rainy Matinée**

Tao Ren was not a patient person. He had no tolerance for waiting, especially a long wait. If he was asked to sit in the waiting room, he left without turning back. When he went to restaurants, he was expected to be immediately admitted and if he wasn't he'd find a better place. He went to the movies at the exact time they started playing, he arrived at any kind of party at the exact time they began, he even showed up a little late to meetings just so that he knew he wouldn't be forced to wait for others to show up. When he was asked to meet someone at a specific time, he was there right on the dot and expected the other to be there too.

So why, after all this avoidance of waiting, was he still sitting on the bench just across from the theater half an hour after the appointed time?

Folding his arms across his chest grumpily, he narrowed his bright golden eyes at the ticket vendor in a vehement glare. It didn't make him feel any better, though, as he whipped his head to the side angrily, crossing one leg over the other and giving a grunt of disapproval.

It was 9:04 at night, according to his watch, and the sun had set hours ago. Midnight blue engulfed the sky, shimmering white stars dotting the vast heavens with a low hanging moon peeking behind thick gray clouds. The theater was bustling with people of all shapes and sizes, alone, in couples, or in groups of three or more. People surrounded him on all sides, talking loudly with each other so that all conversations blurred into one giant noise grating on his ears. Yet, beyond all reason, he remained seated on that bench waiting (though he hated it) for one person who was already half an hour late.

Tapping one foot impatiently upon the cold, hard cement beneath him, Ren arrogantly watched the numerous people around him chat idly with each other as they entered and exited the bright theater. How trivial it seemed; going out to movies. They really weren't as entertaining as the claimed they were, but still the building was almost always packed with various people. He didn't even know why he accepted the invitation to go, especially since his companion was this late. So why couldn't he bring himself to just leave?

He growled at himself, closing his brilliant gold eyes and tightening his crossed arms angrily.

Dark clouds swarmed the indigo-colored skies, casting the city in black only lighted by the various lit windows and the occasional lamppost. A cold swept through the streets, howling forlornly as it passed by oblivious beings woefully. The scent of fresh mud tickled the senses as sudden humidity touched the previously dry skin uncomfortably. Soon large droplets of icy water fell slowly from the sullen heavens quickly turning into a full-fledged down-pour. The rain fell in buckets, soaking any and all caught in the storm.

Ren looked up toward the sky in vague surprise when he'd felt one of the first raindrops upon his nose. He'd wiped the wetness from his nose only to be pelted with a couple more. Tucking his winter coat tighter around himself and adjusting his woolen scarf, he figured he could wait through the sprinkle until it rapidly turned into a great storm. When the rain started coming down faster, he stood from the bench and gazed upward, but made no other notion of leaving. Quickly enough, he was soaked from head to toe.

Giving a sudden shudder, the Chinese finally rushed under the awning of the ticket vendor. Puddles formed around his feet as he wrung out what clothing he could and his shoes felt full of water as he shifted from one foot to the other. Wet purple hair was plastered to his face flushed with cold as he huddled into himself as much as possible. He was very much fed up with waiting by now and wanted more than anything to stalk home unhappily, but the current weather now made him hesitant. With a sigh, he was forced to wait for the rain to let up a little.

Faintly disappointed eyes drifted idly about the area around him, watching the occasional person pass by in a rush. No one wanted to be stuck in the rain much like himself and sadly he couldn't blame them. Bored, he watched the rain fall until a recognizable figure entered his vision.

The figure was tall and decidably lanky, donned in vaguely tight jeans and a warm-looking coat. His unnaturally blue hair stood up in multiple spikes bordered by a thick headband settled upon his forehead with flaps hanging over his ears to keep them warm. In his hand was an opened umbrella protecting him from the onslaught of rain and on his childish face was his usual grin which only widened upon noticing the other.

When he reached the shorter shaman, he folded his umbrella closed and tapped it against the dry ground to shake off the water that clung to the material. He didn't say a word, but merely smiled as he did this.

"You're forty-three minutes late," the other grumbled, giving him a glare.

"Yeah, sorry," he shrugged casually, unzipping his coat, "I was distracted."

"With what?"

Horohoro paused, leaning his umbrella against a column and glancing upwards, and then shrugged again. "I don't remember," he replied, removing the other's scarf and tossing it to the ground where it landed with a _slop_. Upon trying to unbutton the wet coat he was slapped away.

"What in hell do you think you're doing?" Ren growled. The Ainu grinned.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes," was his answer as he went to remove the coat again. Being successful, he pulled it off the smaller and tossed it with the scarf. Then he removed his own coat and wrapped it around the Chinese's shoulders with that ever-present grin. "Put that on. It should warm you up."

Tao Ren was hesitant with the offer, but eventually slipped his arms through the sleeves and zipped up the coat thankfully. Warmth spread throughout his cold, damp body and the scent of his companion engulfed his senses. And he couldn't say he didn't like it.

"Thank you," he mumbled quietly, "But you're not off the hook."

"Whatever," the other waved him off, picking the soaked clothes from the ground and grinning, "Now let's go see that movie!" And with that he turned to the ticket vendor with a faintly smirking Chinese behind him.

Usui Horokeu was the only one he was willing to wait for, even in the rain.

* * *

Hee hee hee. Hope y'all liked. I think it's pretty cute, ne? XD

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for my ego.


End file.
